


God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

by Ahmose_Inarus



Series: Let Me In [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch makes good on his promise and he and Reid are off to spend their first Christmas together in Santa Fe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DECEMBER 20th

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“HAH! Done!” Reid announced, slamming his last paper down and finishing his signature with a flourish.

“Damn!” Morgan cursed.

“… You totally SUCK.” Prentiss groaned. Reid just grinned and stood, pulling on his coat and plopping a Santa hat onto his head.

“Merry Christmas, guys!” He sang, and they both leveled disgusted looks onto the young man. “Oh yeah!” He pulled two small boxes out of his pockets and tossed them. Prentiss and Morgan caught them. “I’ll see you New Year!” And he snatched his messenger bag and turned, leaping up the stairs. He poked his head into Hotch’s office. “I’m off, boss!” Hotch looked up.

“I’ll pick you up at five!” Hotch hissed softly, and Reid nodded, heart fluttering happily. Then he stopped off in Rossi’s office.

“Think fast!” He called. Rossi looked up just in time to catch the gift hurtling at his head.

“… Hm. Thanks kid. You and Hotch have a good time.” He said, winking. Reid smiled.

“Thanks, Rossi. Merry Christmas.”

“Same to you, kid.” Rossi said, and chuckled as Reid scampered off to JJ’s office. He hugged her and gave her a gift for her, and one for Henry, then skipped off to Garcia’s office.

“Awww… My own Not So Secret Santa!” The woman cooed, grinning. “Do I get to sit on your lap?” Kevin Lynch’s eyes widened, and Reid raised an eyebrow.

“Ah… you can sit on THIS one.” Reid said, taking off the hat and putting it on Kevin, who then grinned. Garcia looked thoughtful, then laughed.

“Sure think, Junior G Man. Come give me a hug.” The woman said, reaching out to Reid. Reid smiled and hugged her.

“You’ve got the keys to my place?” He asked.

“Yep!”

“Okay. Just the herb garden in the kitchen, a bonsai on the coffee table, a bamboo plant on my bedside table, a little money tree in the bathroom and a palm in the back corner.” Reid said. “There’s a betta on the other bedside table, his food is in the drawer. And Kevin isn’t allowed in my place.”

“What?! Why?!” Kevin whined.

“Because I don’t trust you not to try and cross boundaries in my place.” Reid snorted. “Merry Christmas Garcia.” He grinned as she planted a big kiss on his forehead, then left, listening to her teasing Kevin about not being trusted with boundaries in Reid’s home.

Reid rode the elevator down with Section Chief Strauss. She looked at him, and smiled at the big red lipstick print on his forehead. “You look as relieved to be going on break as I do.” Reid blinked at her, then smiled and nodded. “Your team has put in a lot of hard work. You deserve this vacation.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Reid said, nodding to her. The elevator opened on the lobby and Reid stepped out. “Have a Merry Christmas.” He said politely, and Strauss nodded and pushed the button for the parking garage. The doors closed and Reid rolled his eyes. “Snow Queen…” He grumbled, and headed out into the swirling snow. 

He hurried down the street, heading to his loft apartment two miles away. By the time he got there, his nose and cheeks were a glowing pink from the cold. He stopped into the coffee shop he lived over for a pumpkin latte (his guilty pleasure) and then headed upstairs. 

He burst into his apartment and removed his coat and scarf and headed for a hot shower. When he was done he shaved, brushed his teeth, applied deodorant and aftershave, then packed up all of his toiletries and tossed them into the large duffel bag on his bed. He briefly entertained the idea of staying naked and hopping into the shower again right before Hotch arrived, answering the door in nothing but a towel, dripping wet… But he was properly embarrassed at the idea of acting so… wanton… that and they had a flight to catch. 

Smiling at his own thoughts of daring, Reid tossed his towel into the bathroom and headed for his closet. He pulled on his boxers and a pair of black cords, then a black turtle neck and a thick dark red sweater. Then he pulled on socks; one was black with green Christmas trees, the other was white and red candy cane striped. He excitedly packed and unpacked his bag several times, just making sure that he wasn’t forgetting anything, and also to make sure his space was used efficiently. He checked the clock. Hotch would be here in an hour and a half.

Heart pounding in anticipation, Reid forced himself to curl up in his armchair with a book, with soft music playing. An hour and a half later, a key was heard in the lock on his door, and the lock clicked. Then the door opened. Hotch stepped in, gasping in pleasure at the warmth of the apartment after the frigid cold outside. He took off his scarf and coat and gloves, then walked into Reid’s loft. He smiled. 

Reid’s stereo was softly playing Christmas music in smooth jazz. The sensual sound of the saxophone dominated. Its notes were warm and sexual, and made Hotch think of smoke on the air and bourbon on the tongue, with the feeling of a body pressed up against his own, hot with desire as they stumbled out of a bar… His eyes rested on his young lover, curled up with a book. The boy had fallen asleep. Hotch smiled and walked across the room to stand over Reid. Slowly, he knelt and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to slightly parted lips. Reid furrowed his brow and moaned slightly, blinking his eyes open. Hotch smiled at him. Reid focused on the man, then smiled back and they kissed again.

“Hey…” Reid murmured, and Hotch smiled and stood. Reid sighed and stretched, closing his book and setting it aside, then looking up at his lover. Slowly, his eyes drifted down until they came to rest on the front of Hotchner’s pants. Hotch raised an eyebrow.

“Hmmm…” Reid said, looking amused. A sultry smirk tugged at his lips. He reached up a hand and his fingers graced over the front of Hotch’s pants. “You ARE.” He chuckled, and Hotch snorted.

“We need to leave.” The man said.

“… We have a minute.” Reid purred, then stood and kissed his lover, turning them around the firmly pressing Hotch back to sit in the chair and kneeling before him. Hotch opened his mouth to say something, but Reid silenced him with a kiss. His hands slid down his boss’ body, then began to slowly unbuckle his belt. Hotch moaned slightly at Reid’s tongue in his mouth and his hands at his pants. A moment later, Reid tugged his boxers down just enough to free Hotch’s manhood, which was perking up in interest. Hotch moaned again at the fingers stroking up his length.

Reid broke off the kiss and stared Hotch in the eyes for a moment before slowly sliding down his body and kneeling between Hotch’s legs. He stared at the man, then looked down at his proud member, standing at attention. Reid closed his eyes for a moment, feeling his own pants beginning to strain to keep his arousal confined. Then he leaned forwards and gently wrapped his lips around the tip, suckling it gently.

Hotch gasped, eyes fluttering closed and head falling back. “Oh, God, Spencer…” He breathed, and slowly, Reid slid his mouth up and down his erection, sucking gently, massaging the underside with his tongue. Hotch listened to Reid’s purring and the wet sounds of his mouth on his length as Reid seemingly devoured it. Hotch groaned, lifting his hips into Reid’s ministrations. He opened his eyes and looked down, and felt ready to reach his release at the sight before him…

Reid was shamelessly moving his mouth up and down Hotch’s rigid erection, moaning in his own desire, eyes closed, lashes resting on flushed cheeks. Hotch reached out, running his hands over Reid’s face and tangling his fingers in his hair, pulling him further down. Reid winced and struggled to suppress his gag reflex, then convulsively swallowed around the mass in his throat. Moaning, he continued to move up and down the hot shaft, then moved a hand to cup and massage what hung beneath… Hotch’s fingers tightened in his hair and the man threw his head back with a strained yelp, bucking his hips up and ejaculating into Reid’s mouth. Reid gasped in slight surprise and recoiled slightly, but he swallowed and sucked and licked the man’s spent member clean, then tucked everything back into place, fastening his pants and buckling his belt. Groaning, Hotch looked down at Reid again. 

The boy was licking his lips, catching a bit of the fluids that had escaped. Hotch gasped and sighed, then pulled Reid into his chest and kissed him, before whipping him around to sit before him between his legs. Reid whimpered when Hotch fumbled with his pants, reaching in and drawing out his straining member. Running a hand up and down Reid’s chest, Hotch maneuvered them so that Reid was sitting in his lap, the boy’s legs hanging down on either side of Hotch’s legs. Hotch turned Reid’s face and kissed him, then spread his own legs. Reid gasped as his legs were spread wide open by Hotch’s legs. Even though he was fully dressed, with his legs splayed open as wide as they were he felt obscenely exposed.

Reid moaned into Hotch’s mouth, arching his back slightly as Hotch’s right hand slid up and down his length. His left hand slid lower, fondling the youth.

“AH! God… Aaron!!!” Reid cried, tearing his face away from Hotch’s. Hotch smiled and nuzzled Reid, nibbling down his neck. His left hand massaged Reid firmly while his right began to pump his erection faster. Then his left hand slid down. Hotch captured Reid’s lips with his own again right before he slid his middle finger into the all too familiar quivering orifice. Reid arched against him, sobbing into his mouth in pleasure.

“Shhh…” Hotch hissed, grinning. He loved how responsive Reid was… how vocal… seeing and hearing him lose his composure in the throes of sexual pleasure was enough to drive Hotchner wild. “Come on, baby… Let go…” He whispered, adding his index finger and sliding them in and out of the boy’s body. Reid writhed in his lap, rolling his hips into every touch, moaning into every kiss… Hotch rubbed his thumb over the tip of Reid’s erection, teasing the slit gently, and his thumb came away slick with pre-ejaculatory fluids.

“Let go, Spencer… Cum for me… come on, baby… come on…” Hotch whispered into Reid’s ear. Reid’s head fell back with a keening moan and his body shuddered and tensed. Hotch gave him a long firm stroke, then pulled his left hand out of Reid’s pants and wrapped it around his chest, holding him tight against him as the orgasm rocked his body. Hotch smiled and nuzzled Reid again, holding him close while his trembling abated and his body slowly relaxed. Finally, he slid out from under Reid and headed to the bathroom to wash his hands. He returned to Reid curled up in the chair with a damp cloth. He cleaned him up and tucked him back into his pants, then kissed him gently.

“Come on, Spencer… As fun as our little interlude was, we have to get going. Christmas at the airport is NOT gonna be fun.” Reid nodded and stood, shaking a bit, but gathered his bags, turned out all the lights, armed his security system and followed Hotch to the car.

Wisely, they reached the airport several hours early, checked their bags, and then stood around in security for a good portion of those hours. Oddly enough, Hotch was proved wrong about Christmas at the airport not being fun. They were able to keep themselves entertained easily. Hotch had brought along a huge stack of case files to lighten JJ’s holiday load, partially because he knew that Reid loved to go over them.

So they stood in line, morbidly enjoying the reactions of the people around them as they read cases to each other and passed crime scene photos back and forth calling attention to grisly details, discussing throat slittings, strangulations, evisceratings, disembowelments, and in one case, beheadings.

Then Reid, in a mischievous mood, regaled Hotch with stories of how many people out there lived next door to serial killers without ever having a clue because the killer was so NORMAL. He prattled off crime statistics, and eventually the pair ended up discussing past serial killers, profiling Jack the Ripper and going into EVERY gruesome detail. 

Then they started looking around and profiling people walking by. They profiled the airport security officer sitting on his stool and checking peoples’ IDs. The people around them seemed either very amused or unnerved by the two men.

Going through security they calmly took off shoes and belts, emptied pockets and offered their badge and credentials before presenting their side arms for inspection. Other people in the security lines watched in interest, especially when Hotchner pulled the gun strapped to his ankle (which he had actually forgotten about). They moved through security, gathered their belongings and went on their way to their gate. Reid stopped off at the bookstore and grabbed a couple of books he had been meaning to read, and met Hotch at the gate. The man had bought them coffee. Smiling, Reid accepted the cup and they settled down to wait for boarding to begin. Hotch chuckled at what had to be fifteen dollars worth of gummy worms. He draped an arm around Reid and kissed his forehead. Reid smiled up at him.

“I can’t believe we’re actually going.” Reid admitted.

“Why?” Hotch asked.

“Well… I thought for sure that a case was going to come up.” Reid said.

“Perry’s team is on call this Christmas.” Hotch said, smiling.

“Oh.” Reid said, nodding and ripping open a bag of gummy worms. A few minutes later the announcement was made to begin boarding first class. Hotch stood and Reid blinked, then grinned. “First Class? Someone makes more than I thought he did.” The boy teased.

“Shut up and get moving, Agent Reid.” Hotch snorted.

“Yessir, Agent Hotchner.” Reid snickered, gathering his carry-ons and presenting his boarding pass to the flight attendant. They boarded and found their seats. “So…” Reid murmured into Hotch’s ear as they stood shoulder to shoulder, putting their bags in the overhead compartment. “We gonna join the Mile High Club?” Hotch blinked, then grinned.

“We’ll have to arrest each other afterwards.” He pointed out with a shrug, and Reid laughed. The two men sat down, each feeling more light hearted and care free than they had in a long time… and they knew that part of their ease was simply because they were in the presence of the other…

By the time the plane was full and making its way to the runway, Reid had already finished a book. He tucked it away and peered out of the window, watching the ground disappear into the darkness of the wintry night as they took off. They were finally on their way. Reid sighed and leaned the other way, resting his head on his boss’ shoulder. A whole week with Aaron… Christmas none the less. Reid couldn’t be happier. Hotch smiled and put an arm around Reid, kissing the top of his head. Then both leaned back and closed their eyes as the plane climbed to its cruising altitude.

The flight was peaceful. Hotch and Reid relaxed, their heads in their headphones, leaning into one another. It had been a busy day full of rushing to finish paperwork, so it was pleasant to just sit quietly, not having to think about anything but the warmth that came from being close to a loved one.

Hotch gently shook Reid awake when the fasten seatbelt signs turned back on. Reid yawned and stretched, putting his seatbelt back on and tucking his MP3 into his pocket. They gathered themselves together and waited patiently to disembark. They left the plane feeling tired, but pleased that their journey was almost over.

They picked up the rental car, a black SUV (Reid teased Hotch about being afraid of change) and then headed off to their hotel. It was a famous hotel on the Plaza; the La Fonda, right by Canyon Road. They pulled up and Hotch turned the key over to the valet while the bellmen took their luggage. Hotch and Reid shouldered their carry-ons and walked into the hotel. Hotch checked in while Reid looked around in interest, and then they headed to their suite. While Reid did his usual required exploration, Hotch took a shower. He had timed it perfectly; he got out just as Reid was ready to get in. While Reid showered, Hotch unpacked and made himself at home.

He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes lightly. What a long day… It was late. He dozed off, not hearing the shower shut off, or the door open. Reid walked in, toweling his hair dry. He smiled at Hotch asleep on the sofa, and slowly sat down beside him. He sat for a while, just staring at the man’s face, then laid a hand on his shoulder. Hotch twitched and opened his eyes.

“Hey…” Reid murmured. “Come on.” Hotch blinked and looked at him, then nodded. He stood and followed Reid to the bed. They turned down the covers, turned out the light and drew close to one another. And soon, they were asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DECEMBER 21st

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid was woken by the smells of breakfast. He sucked in a breath and stretched, blinking his eyes open.

“Aaron?” He yawned, slowly sitting up.

“Morning.” Hotch said from the doorway. “Breakfast.”

“Smells good.” Reid said, smiling and rising from the bed, walking over to Hotch. The pair embraced, gently sharing a kiss, and then Hotch guided Reid over to the table.

“Room service?” Reid asked.

“Yup.”

“You’re not sparing any expense, are you?”

“Nope.” Hotch said, smiling and sitting. Reid shook his head, sitting across from him and stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth. “So. What are our plans for today?” Reid asked.

“What do you want to do?” Hotch asked. “We don’t have a set schedule, we can do whatever you want.”

“Well… let’s just get the lay of the land, then.” Reid said, and Hotch nodded.

“Alright then.” He said, and the pair finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Then they bundled up for the cold weather and headed to the lobby. While Hotch spoke with the woman at the desk Reid went through brochures, looking to see what was around town for them to do. He pocketed several, then turned and joined Hotch. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and they walked outside. The morning sun made the snow glitter. People were already milling about the Plaza. Off to the right the hotel entrance, across the Plaza was a bazaar along the wall of a building under the overhang. This was where the local American Indians set up their wares. Most of it was jewelry, much of it silver and turquoise. 

The pair first walked around the Plaza, just getting used to everything, and Reid happily rattled off the history of the city, much to Hotch’s amusement. They moved down the row of blankets set out, inspecting the goods that were displayed, the sellers proudly bringing the attention of the men to the wares they thought would interest them. 

Occasionally, Reid would end up in deep conversation with the people, discussing their culture and beliefs. Hotch would calmly look over the items for sale, giving Reid time to enjoy these little conversations, knowing full well that the boy thrived on absorbing all this new information.

They spent a couple of hours there before ducking into a store between the bazaar and the hotel to warm up. Hotch was thoroughly amused with Reid’s interest in everything. Reid was even talking about doing some interior decorating when he got home. Hotch just chuckled and humored his lover, knowing full well that Reid would be thoroughly embarrassed about this later. They ended up leaving the store with only four books. Which Reid would finish that very night.

They stopped off at a quaint little café for lunch, and spent the afternoon touring the art galleries up Canyon Road. By the end of the day their feet were killing them, but they couldn’t be happier. They went back to the hotel and Reid pounced on the phone to order out pizza, which he was craving. Then he went to grab a shower. While he did, Hotch called his son to talk to him for a bit, and then he took a shower. When he got out, Reid had the bedroom all set up and the pizza had been delivered. He was now lounging, flipping through the movies they could order on Pay-Per-View.

“What are you in the mood for?” He asked Hotch, looking at the man. Hotch smiled and slid onto the bed beside Reid, looking at their options.

“Hmmmm… What kind of pornos?”

“Hotch!” Reid cried, and Hotch chuckled at the horrified look on the boy’s face.

“Kidding.”

“… Jerk.” Reid grumbled while he opened the pizza. It was his favorite. Stuffed crust, sausage, mushroom and pepperoni. “Ooh! Highlander!!!”

“Oh, God! Come on, Reid! I hate that movie.”

“Not the movie! The SERIES! Look! A marathon on SyFy!”

“…”

“It’s one of my all time favorite shows!” Reid announced, grinning. Hotch blinked, then sighed.

“Alright, alright…” And he sat back, relaxed and watched Highlander. Well… okay. His attention was split between the show (which was better than he thought it would be), and watching Reid watch Highlander. They devoured the pizza and then Reid curled into Hotchner’s side, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. And Hotch wrapped an arm around Reid’s thin shoulders, holding him close and resting his cheek on the boy’s hair. 

The next thing Hotch knew, he woke up. It was 3 am. He blinked and looked down. Reid had shifted. He was curled up on his side facing the TV with his head in Hotch’s lap. The man smiled and slid a hand under Reid’s head, holding it up and steady while he himself slid down to lie on his back. He gently settled Reid’s head down on his stomach and turned off the TV and the lamp.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

December 22nd

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotch blinked as he was dragged down the street by the hand. Just to annoy Reid, he leaned back and started dragging his feet. “Will you hurry up?!” Reid exclaimed in exasperation. “We’re gonna be late!”

“Late? For WHAT?”

“I made us reservations!” Reid announced.

“They restaurant won’t care if we’re running a few—“

“I care!” Reid interrupted as Hotch managed to grind them both to a stop, leaving the boy furiously tugging on his arm. “HOTCH!” He howled angrily, and glared as the man just grinned.

“Okay, okay.” Hotch laughed, and started walking again. A moment later, they stepped into a short alley under an adobe arch that led into a little courtyard. On the other side was a tiny little restaurant. They stepped in and Reid hurried up to the hostess. 

“I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Hotch called, and Reid waved in acknowledgement. When Hotch came out, he looked around for his “date”. He found him at a table in the corner. And he wasn’t alone. A tall, well built man sat across from him, his back to Hotch. He had broad shoulders, and long black hair falling to mid back. Reid was smiling at him. Frowning, Hotch walked over. Reid looked up, then stood.

“Hotch!” He announced, and the man stood and turned. Hotch stared.

“Well well.” The man said with an amused smile at the look on Hotch’s face. “Captain America.”

“John Black Wolf!” Hotch exclaimed, and the pair shook hands. “What are you doing here?”

“You friend here asked me to come join you for lunch.” John Black Wolf said, and the trio sat again. “I see he’s outgrown the college student look.” Reid blinked and Hotch chuckled. “So… I hear that you and he…” He waggled a finger back and forth between the two Federal Agents.

“It’s a secret.” Hotch snorted, smiling.

“I think that goes without saying. I’m guessing that your superiors in the FBI wouldn’t approve.”

“Nope.” Reid said, sipping his water and running his finger over the menu before passing it to Hotch. “But they would LOVE the excuse.”

“Excuse?” Black Wolf asked.

“To get rid of Hotch.”

“Reid, that’s enough…” Hotch sighed, rolling his eyes.

“She‘s out to get you, Aaron. She would love nothing more than to take away your badge.” 

“Who is ‘she’?” Black Wolf asked.

“Hotch’s superior. Section Chief Erin Strauss. She’s had it out for him for years.” Reid snorted, and Hotch rolled his eyes. “… She’s a bitch.”

“Reid!”

“She IS!!!”

Black Wolf grinned and chuckled.

“What are you having, Reid?” Hotch asked stiffly, trying to change the subject. Reid and Black Wolf met amused looks.

“Still deciding.” Reid said, shrugging. “The stuffed Avocado sounds good.”

“… You only glanced at the menu.” Black Wolf said, blinking.

“I uh… I can read 20,000 words per minutes and I have an eidetic memory.” Reid said.

“… What does that mean?” Black Wolf asked.

“That means he can read the entire Bible in an hour or two and remember the entire thing and recite it word for word.” Hotch snorted, smirking slightly at the look of surprise on Black Wolf’s face.

“That how you got into the FBI?”

“Partially.” Reid said with a smiling shrug. The waitress came over and Reid ordered the stuffed Avocados. Hotch and Black Wolf placed their orders, and then they all leaned back and relaxed.

“So.” Black Wolf said. “How are things with the BAU?”

“Fine.” Hotch said, shrugging. “Things change. Our lineup has changed…”

“Who left?” Black Wolf asked.

“Agents Greeneway and Gideon.”

“… Gideon… The college professor?” 

“That’s him.” Reid chuckled to himself.

“I don’t remember Greeneway.” Black Wolf said.

“Brunette woman.” Hotch said.

“Ah. Her. Yeah. Why did she leave?” He asked, then blinked when the faces of the two men before him darkened.

“… She resigned.” Hotch finally said.

“And… Agent Gideon?”

“… Same.” Reid sighed. “Retired.”

“So who replaced them?”

“Agent Emily Prentiss took over for Elle.” Hotch said. “And Agent David Rossi came out of retirement and took Gideon’s place.”

“They working out for you?”

“They’re incredible. The team is just as good as ever.” Hotch confirmed with a nod. “How about you? How are things on the reservation?”

“Same.” Black Wolf said with a shrug. “Samuel still talks about the FBI guys and that kid with them who decided to blurt out the answers to questions.” And he shot Reid a look. Reid rolled his eyes and Hotch grinned in amusement. 

“Well, Reid hasn’t changed much in that respect.” Hotch said with a nod, and ignored Reid’s glare.

“So tell me.” Black Wolf said. “How did you two end up…?” He trailed off.

“Aaron got me drunk and seduced me into his bed.” Reid said calmly. Hotch choked on his beer and nearly spat it all over their lunch guest.

“I did NOT!!!” He croaked, and Black Wolf laughed loudly at the pleased look on Reid’s face. 

“So what happened?” The man asked again.

“Well… for starters… it DID begin with my getting drunk.” Reid sighed.

“Drunk my ass. You were PLASTERED.” Hotch chuckled. “Do you remember what you asked me when I was taking you into my house?”

“… No.”

“You asked me if you had been shot and if you were gonna live.” Hotch said, smiling at the look on Reid’s face. Reid’s eyes widened and he groaned, letting his head fall into his face. Black Wolf was just GRINNING. Who knew that FBI Agents would be so funny?! Especially Captain America and the College Student.

“Anyway.” Hotch continued, looking at Black Wolf. “He was too drunk to walk, so I took him home with me and let him sleep it off on my sofa. A snow storm came in overnight. Really random and REALLY early in the year, but it happened. When the morning rolled around, we were snowed in and the power was out. So we moved into my bedroom since it was a nice closed off area with a fireplace. So we stayed warm in there.”

“Let me guess. You shared the bed and things just happened?” Black Wolf asked.

“… I woke up when Reid hit me in the face.” Hotch snorted.

“I had a nightmare!” Reid whined in his defense.

“You have way too many nightmares.” Hotch snorted.

“Hotch woke me from my nightmare and… things happened from there.” Reid said with a shrug.

“I see.” Black Wolf said. “Well, congratulations. Now tell me this. Why are you in Santa Fe?”

“Reid never goes anywhere unless it’s on a case.” Hotch snorted. “I thought he could use some travel and I thought that the unique culture here would fascinate him. That and we’ve never been here before, not even on a case. Now why are YOU in Santa Fe?”

“Dr. Reid called me and said you boys were coming, wanted to know if I would like to join you for lunch. I have some family up here, so I decided to visit for a few days and meet you guys for lunch.”

“Well, I’m glad you did.” Hotch said with a nod. 

The trio ended up heading out after lunch and rather than parting ways, Black Wolf showed them some of the sights. He also gave the some ideas of other things they could do on their own. It was getting dark when they finally ducked into a bar for drinks. Hotch had a Guinness, Reid ordered a bourbon and Black Wolf had a few Millers. They traded stories back and forth, and whenever Black Wolf went off on a tangent of the history of his people, Reid hung off of his every word. Hotch was also interested, but half of his attention was on Reid, who was SO into it, he was amusing for Hotch to watch.

The conversation eventually stopped when Black Wolf’s phone went off. The man looked down at the display. “Ah. My family is wondering where the hell I am.”

“Oh. I.. We didn’t mean to keep you all day.” Reid stammered, shaking his head. “It was just supposed to be lunch.”

“It was good to see you guys again. Especially without murders hanging over us.” Black Wolf said with a smile. “Next time you’re in the area, call me.” And he shook hands with Hotch. “Have a Merry Christmas.”

“Thanks. You too.” Hotch said with a smile.

“Later, kid.” Black Wolf said, clasping Reid’s hand. “You and Captain America have fun.” And he walked away. Reid grinned as Hotch sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Captain America, huh?”

“Don’t.” Hotch said, leveling a warning look on Reid. “Come on. Let’s get back to the hotel.”

Reid giggled and stumbled after the man. Hotch watched him for a moment, then shook his head. “Let’s pick up some dinner on the way back. You need something to soak up that alcohol.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

December 23rd

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“God, I haven’t done this in years…” Hotch nearly groaned, grinning. 

“… I’m not so sure about this.” Reid whined behind him. Hotch turned and looked at Reid awkwardly sliding across the snow on skis. “Maybe I should just—“

“You’re not getting out of it, Spencer.” Hotch chuckled. “Haven’t you ever wanted to try it?”

“… Not bad enough to die trying.” Reid snorted.

“Are you SURE you want to just dive in? They DO offer lessons.” Hotch said. Then, he and Reid turned and watched a small child about six years old fly by on the snow, head back, eyes closed, and crying. A ski instructor was frantically chasing him down. Reid raised an eyebrow, then leveled a look on Hotch. Hotch blinked at Reid, then grinned.

“Okay. Fine. To the lifts.” When they got there, Reid stared. 

“… They don’t STOP?”

“No. Just watch how the other people are doing it.” Hotch said. The little ski lift seats passed by, scooping up a pair of skiers. The next pair hurried to follow the chair, taking their place. They waited, watching over the shoulders. When the next set of chairs reached them, they calmly sat back and allowed themselves to be scooped up and carried up into the air.

“It’s easy.” Hotch said with a smile. Reid gave him a forced smile. And before he was ready, it was their turn.

“… Aaron… I think I’m just gonna…” He turned and tried to escape.

“AGENT REID!” Hotch thundered, and everyone stopped and stared. “Get back here. That’s an ORDER!!!”

“What?! But Hotch!”

“Now.” The man said firmly, and the people standing in line snickered as Reid pouted, but shuffled over. They scurried into place and turned and watch the lift come towards them.

“Aaron, I don’t—“

“You’re doing it, shut up.” And the seats reached them. Hotch sat down with ease, but Reid yelped and flailed. Hotch grinned, grabbing the back of Reid’s jacket and jerking him down into the seat, and off they went. Amused cheers followed them from the line behind them.

“… This is so embarrassing.” Reid groaned.

“You’re the one who drew attention to yourself in the first place.” Hotch pointed out. “Next time, just bear it silently.” Reid sighed and rolled his eyes, and then turned to look around. His pouting faded almost immediately as Reid began to enjoy the ride. Hotch just smiled, draping an arm around the boy’s shoulders. And a moment later, it started snowing. Reid blinked when suddenly, gentle fingers were on his chin and his face was turned. He stared at the small smile on his boss’ face, and then the man leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Reid blushed and smiled, shyly.

“Okay.” Hotch said, softly. “Now I explain how we get OFF.” Reid’s eyes widened in horror. He had forgotten about THAT part!

A few minutes later though, he was safely out of the chair at the top the slope.

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Hotch asked, smiling. Reid glared. He had nearly face-planted into the snow upon disembarking. Hotch chuckled. “Come on, Spencer. Now we go down.” Reid whimpered and slowly followed him. Hotch took Reid to the side of the slope. “You sure you can do this?”

“I read about proper form and how to—“

“Okay.” Hotch said. “Then let’s go.”

“… Now?” Reid squeaked, eyeing the slope. 

“Yes, NOW!” And Hotch seized Reid’s hips and pushed him over the edge. 

“HOTCH!!!” Reid all but shrieked, and Hotch grinned and followed. He came up on Reid’s side and smiled at him. 

“Don’t panic, it’s fine!” He laughed, seeing the horrified look on Reid’s face. “Come on, I thought you did your best work under intense terror!”

“… THAT DOES NOT APPLY TO THIS!!!” Reid howled. “HOW DO I STOP?!”

“You’re the one who read up on it. And you have the eidetic memory. You tell me.” Hotch laughed, enjoying their flight downhill. “Reaching the first curve! You ready?”

“NO!!!”

When they finally reached the bottom of the hill, Reid seemed traumatized, and Hotch was still laughing. “Was it really THAT bad?” He asked, ruffling Reid’s hair. Reid gave him a look. “… Well, give it another shot. Calm down and enjoy it.”

“I am NOT doing that again.”

“… For the price of the ski rentals and lift passes… YES you ARE.” Hotch ordered, and before Reid knew it, the lift was carrying up the mountain again. They went down the slope several times, and each time Reid did better and better. Until he accidentally took a wrong turn and went down a higher level slope that broke off to the side. Their skiing excursion ended with Hotch laughing loudly, watching Reid flail about helplessly in a deep snow drift, unable to get out. But eventually, Hotch took pity on him and came to the rescue. 

Half an hour later, after turning in their equipment, they were curled up on the sofa in the lodge in front of a roaring fire, having hot chocolate. Hotch was cuddling Reid, but the boy was scowling and turned his face away ever time Hotch tried to kiss him, or get him to look at him. Hotch grinned, chuckling. 

“Spencer. Come on. Are you really that sore with me?” He asked, setting his mug down. Reid said nothing, he just sipped his own cocoa. Hotch scooted closer. “Come on, Spencer…” He snickered, putting an arm around Reid, not allowing him to escape as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. What do you want to do?” Reid blinked and eyed Hotch out of the corner of his eyes. Then he shrugged.

“… I dunno.” He mumbled. Hotch smiled and pulled Reid close. 

“… I love you.” He murmured. Reid frowned, then sighed and turned. 

“I love you too.” He sighed, and rested his head on Hotch’s shoulder. Hotch grinned and relaxed; he was forgiven. 

When they had warmed up pleasantly, they hopped into the rental car and drove down the mountain, the radio playing Classical Christmas music the whole time. When they reached their hotel room, they had a surprise waiting. 

“… Ah. Good.” Hotch said calmly, as they looked at the brand new Christmas Tree, fully decorated.

“… You knew?” Reid asked.

“Of course! I told them to bring one in. I thought you would like it.” Hotch said. And that evening found them curled up on the sofa, enjoying the crisp scent of the tree and watching ‘A Muppet Christmas Carol’.


	3. Chapter 3

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

December 24th

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotch stood out in the living room with the morning paper, wafting the steam from the coffee into the bedroom, knowing that this was one of the best ways to wake Reid up without pissing him off and thus being stuck with Cranky Reid all morning. And he did NOT want Cranky Reid on Christmas Eve. He sat down and flipped on the news, watching. A few minutes later Reid stumbled in, making a beeline for the coffee. Hotch held up the mug, placing it in the boy’s outstretched hands. Reid accepted it and slowly sat, sipping the hot sugary goodness. Hotch wrapped an arm around Reid and continued watching the news. After Reid went through two mugs, he finally sighed and turned.

“Good morning.” 

Hotch grinned and snickered. “Morning, Spencer.” He said, teasingly. “Eat your breakfast.” 

Reid lifted the top off of the plate, and blinked. “… Oh, ha ha. Very funny.” Reid snorted, staring at the pancakes with fried eggs for eyes and a strip of bacon making up a smile. Hotch chuckled to himself. 

“I’m gonna get dressed.” Hotch said, and went to do so. Reid wolfed down his meal, then got dressed as well. 

“What are we doing today?” Reid asked. 

“I don’t know.” Hotch said, shrugging. “What do you want to—“ He stopped when he heard his phone ringing. He pulled it out. “… It’s Garcia.”

“We’re on Christmas Vacation, she can call back in a few days!!!” Reid howled. Hotch raised an eyebrow, and answered the phone.

“Hotchner.” He said, sounding put out.

“Hey there, Boss.”

“… Garcia. Why are you calling? You should be on vacation.”

“I am. But I was bored, figured someone might be up to doing something fun. Morgan went home to Chicago, I called Emily and Rossi and JJ… But you and Reid weren’t answering your home phones. I didn’t remember you two saying anything about going out of town. Imagine my surprise when I find two plane tickets in your name to Santa Fe, New Mexico, and GPS in your phones put both you AND Reid there.” Hotch’s eyes widened, and mentally, he was cursing the woman’s nosy habits.

“… Garcia…”

“It IS my job to keep track of where everyone is at all times, Hotch.” Garcia pointed out, and Hotch winced, knowing that this was indeed true. “So tell me. What are YOU doing in Santa Fe with Reid? In the same hotel room nonetheless…? A room with a single, solitary king sized bed?”

“… I’ll call you back.” Hotch said, and snapped the phone shut. Reid looked at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“… Garcia being nosy, that’s what.” Hotch snorted.

“What do you mean?”

“She knows we’re in Santa Fe together, sharing a hotel room with one bed.”

“… Oh.” Reid mumbled, cocking his head, then sighed and rubbed his face. “Great.”

“So what now?” Hotch asked.

“Rossi knows about us. Now Garcia does too. We may as well come clean and confess it to her, or she’ll drive us crazy until we do.” Reid sighed.

“… Yeah… I guess…” Hotch sighed and dialed the phone. He sat down beside Reid and kissed his forehead, putting an arm around him. Garcia answered and Hotch put it on speaker phone.

“Hi, Garcia.” Reid called to the little device.

“Well well… So you ARE there.” Garcia said.

“Yes. He is.” Hotch said.

“… You’re BOTH there.”

“Yes.” Hotch confirmed.

“In Santa Fe.”

“Yes.”

“At the La Fonda Hotel.”

“Yes.”

“In a suite. With one bed.”

“… Yes.”

“You know what this looks like, right?”

“Yes.” Hotch sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“And before you ask…” Reid announced. “It is EXACTLY what it looks like.”

“… Seriously?” Garcia gasped, sounding like she was hardly containing her excitement.

“Seriously.” Reid said, now looking amused.

“Oh… Oh my God! Oh my GOD!” Garcia squealed. “I don’t believe it! How long?!”

“… Since that weekend you took us home after the bar and we were snowed in.” Hotch said.

“The day Reid lost our drinking game?”

“That would be the one.” Reid said.

“Seriously?!” Garcia squeaked. “OMG, you two really WERE Batman and Robin, huh?!”

Reid groaned. “Garcia! Batman and Robin are NOT lovers!”

“Keep telling yourself that… Boy Wonder.” Garcia teased. Hotch coughed to cover up his laughter and Reid gave him a look.

“Garcia, you can’t tell anyone.” Reid said. “You HAVE to keep it secret.”

“Not even Morgan?!”

“No.” Reid said firmly.

“Kevin?”

“No.” Hotch said.

“… JJ?”

“NO!” Both men shouted.

“Okay, okay, jeeze… But oh my God, now that I think about it, you two make the CUTEST couple!” The woman gushed. “So tell your Goddess of All Things Loving, Both Naughty and Romantic… what have you boys been up to?”

“Touring the city. Visiting art galleries.” Reid said with a shrug. “We had lunch with John Black Wolf.”

“The guy who calls Hotch ‘Captain America’?”

“Hah!” Reid laughed.

“Shut up.” Hotch snorted. “Or I’ll tell Garcia about your first time snow skiing.”

“That’s hitting below the belt!” Reid whined, and Garcia grinned.

“Oh, Hotch, I hope you took pictures. You two have any plans for today and tonight?”

“Nope. We’re winging it.” Reid said.

“Hm. Well…” Garcia snorted, and they heard her tapping at her keyboard. “You do now.”

“What?” Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“You now have reservations at two pm for a full spa treatment, and after that, you have tickets to see the Nutcracker Ballet!!!” Garcia announced. Hotch and Reid both just stared at the phone, blank expressions on their faces. “Sounds like fun, huh?”

“Spa?” Reid whined, at the same time Hotch blurted out “Ballet?” The pair looked at each other with raised eyebrows, then grinned in amusement at their nearly identical reactions.

“Come on now… Go on. Go play in the snow, then get some lunch and off to the spa! You’ll LOVE it! And if you don’t go… I’ll KNOW. And I will have to have a few words with you boys when you get home.”

“Garcia…” Hotch groaned.

“Or I might let the cat out of the bag to Morgan…”

“Garcia!” Reid squeaked, eyes wide. “Are you blackmailing us!”

“Sure am! Merry Christmas, Dynamic Duo! I’ll call you on Boxing Day!” And she hung up. Reid and Hotch stared at the phone. Then Hotch turned and leveled a glare on Reid.

“Come clean and confess or she’ll drive us crazy, huh?”

“… Guess I forgot…” Reid mumbled. “This is Garcia… she would drive us crazy either way…”

“… Eidetic memory, my ass…”

“… Damn straight. I remember every detail of your ass.”

“… WHAT?!”

“Nothing!”

“Spencer… do you stare at my ass?”

“You mean like how you stare at mine?”

“… Shut up.”

“HA!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotch and Reid walked into the spa, looking around nervously. Both felt VERY out of place.

“Hello!” A young woman said, smiling brightly. “I’m Shannon. You must be… Reid and Hotchner?”

“… How did you know?” Reid asked, blinking.

“Well… aside from being our only double appointment today, the lady who booked it told us who to watch out for.”

“… Great. How did she describe us?” Reid asked.

“… The tall geeky sweetheart and the man with the Glare of Death.” The woman confessed. Reid and Hotch both blinked, then sighed and rolled their eyes. “So! Let’s get you checked in!!!” And she started to ask them questions. Reid picked up the “menu” and looked over the offered services.

“… I do NOT want a Nightingale Facial.” He blurted, suddenly. Hotch turned and looked at him.

“What?” He asked, blinking.

“… Look!” Reid cried, thrusting the brochure into the man’s face. Hotch blinked and read it. 

“… Nightingale DROPPINGS?!” Hotch blurted, fixing a horrified look on the woman.

“It’s clean.” She said with a smile. “I promise.”

“… It’s fecal matter.” Reid said, blandly. “I do NOT want bird poop on me ANY where.”

“… I’ll make a note of that.” Shannon said, trying not to laugh. 

“… Note that for me, too.” Hotch announced. She smiled and nodded.

“Alright. This is Jessica and Naoko. They’ll take care of you gentlemen. Oh, I’m supposed to give YOU this.” And she walked over to Reid, kissed her index finger, and pressed it to his forehead. Hotch stared, but Reid blinked, then grinned.

“Gotcha. Message understood.” He said, and then followed Naoko and Jessica. Hotch just stared at Shannon. She shrugged.

“The lady who made your appointment told me to.” She said. Hotch blinked a few times, then smiled and shook his head, chuckling, and followed after Reid.

They were given white fluffy robes and tossed into a Sauna for a while with some cool water and fruit, encouraging them to keep as hydrated as possible.

“Ooh.” Reid said, settling down. “This feels good.”

“After that snow and wind, yeah. It does.” Hotch said, then blinked when Reid flopped over on the bench and lay his head in the man’s lap, folding his hands on his stomach. Hotch chuckled at the pleased look on Reid’s face. He plucked a grape from the bowl of fruit and shoved it into Reid’s mouth when the boy opened to say something.

“Huh? Hey!” Reid yelped, chewing the fruit and “glaring” at Hotch. The man just chuckled and ate a slice of honeydew melon. Reid snorted and closed his eyes again. Hotch waited a moment, then lifted his water glass and tipped it slightly. A moment later, ice cold water dribbled onto Reid’s upper chest where the robe had fallen open. Reid let out a sharp gasp, thrashing and sitting up.

“HOTCH!!!” He howled and Hotch grinned, chuckling to himself. Reid glared. “Jerk.” He muttered.

“Here.” Hotch snickered, offering Reid the bowl of fruit. Reid picked up a piece of pineapple, still glaring daggers at the elder. But eventually Hotch and Reid managed to relax. And once they were, Jessica and Naoko returned. They were led down the corridor and into a room off to the side. There was a soft pale blue light coming from a tranquility fountain in the corner of the room, and two massage tables were set side by side with pipes over them, each with four shower heads on it. Hotch and Reid eyed these pipes and hoses, and their minds both went to the same place; looked like something one of their crazy UnSubs might have.

Five minutes later found them lying on the tables with towels draped over their hips getting something gooey smeared over their bodies.

“… You know…” Hotch mumbled after a moment. “… Maybe this is Garcia’s odd way of telling us what SHE wants for Christmas…”

“… I wouldn’t put it past her.” Reid snorted. Both men felt… VERY strange and a bit uncomfortable with the situation… They had their little “mud bath” and Reid just fixed a baffled look on Hotch when they were wrapped in seaweed and left to… “soak” for a while.

“What is the POINT of all this?!” Reid hissed as soon as Jessica and Naoko left the room.

“… I have NO idea.” Hotch snorted, squirming slightly in his muddy wrappings. “I thought you would.”

“Why they hell would I know?” Reid asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because you’re supposed to know everything.” Hotch chuckled.

“… Forgive me for never reading up on the benefits of being wrapped in seaweed and having my ass exfoliated.”

“… Oh, I can tell you the benefits of having your ass exfoliated.” Hotch blurted, grinning.

“… Oh, shut up.” Reid groaned, blushing. “Pervert.” Hotch chuckled. Eventually the women returned and they were freed from their little seaweed cocoons and rinsed off (much to their relief). Then they were bundled up in their little robes again and left to sit in a dimly lit room with soft meditational music playing and incense burning for relaxation time. Hotch soon found himself lounging on a large, wide plush sofa, his legs spread. Reid sat between them, cuddled into his chest. The young man had rested his head on the elder’s chest right over his heart. Hotch smiled, tightening his arms around Reid’s middle and bowing his head, gently pressing a kiss to the top of the boy’s head. Reid smiled, opening his eyes. Hotch held Reid close.

“… It’s nice, you know.” Reid murmured. Hotch blinked and cocked his head.

“What is?” He asked, softly.

“Being able to relax. And let down my defenses. On the job I have to be strong. With you, I don’t have to be. I can let you be strong for both of us. I feel like you take some of the weight off of me…”

“Good.” Hotch whispered, gently running a hand up and down Reid’s chest and stomach under the robe.

“I like being able to just… be me. Spencer. Not Agent Reid.”

“And I love you no matter who you are. Spencer. Agent Reid. Doctor Reid… Pretty Boy.”

“Hey!” Reid cried indignantly. Hotch chuckled. “… Not funny.”

“Yes it is.” Hotch said, grinning and nuzzling Reid behind the ear. “How do you feel when we’re together, Spencer?”

“… Content.” Reid sighed. “Safe. Warm… you?”

“… Protective.” Hotch said, holding the youth close. “Needed. Whole.”

“Protective?” Reid asked, lifting his head and looking at Hotch.

“Yeah…” Hotch sighed, tightening his hold. Reid lifted his face and Hotch kissed him, running his fingers through Reid’s hair.

“Aaron?”

“Yeah?”

“… I love you.” Reid sighed, resting his head on the man’s chest again. Hotch smiled.

“Love you too, Spencer.” He said, and the pair grew silent after that, having their relaxation time. When Jessica and Naoko returned, they took the pair to the Couples Massage Suite where they had an hour long massage. After that they were given a little snack, and then they got manicures and pedicures. Naoko smiled at the men when she saw their horrified looks.

“Miss Garcia told us to tell you that it’s NOT emasculating to take care of yourself and to get over it and she will inspect your nails when you get back and will know if you refused her gift.”

“Oh, God…” Reid groaned. Hotch didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. But forty five minutes later they were leaving the spa and it didn’t matter anymore.

“Wow…” Reid grumbled, squirming a bit. “I’ve had a mani/pedi… massage. Exfoliating body scrub treatment. Grape seed oil in my hair… I feel… disturbingly pretty.” Hotch laughed.

“Let’s just say I feel more feminine than I’m comfortable with feeling.”

“… I’ll second that.” Reid said, and promptly began chewing on his thumbnail.

“You’ll upset Garcia.” Hotch warned.

“I don’t care.” Reid snorted. They returned to their hotel and changed for the ballet, then went and cracked open the in-room bar and had a few drinks before leaving, hoping it would make things more entertaining. But it seemed that they didn’t need to. They actually were pleasantly surprised, and rather enjoyed the ballet. Reid went off on a rant about Tchaikovsky at one point and Hotch had to shush him before they pissed off the people around them, but other than that, it went smoothly. Hotch realized it had been a long time since he had heard the music from the Nutcracker. It was wonderfully familiar, and he found that it was actually nice to hear it again.

When they emerged from the theater, they had ANOTHER surprise. A man was standing before a limo holding up a sign reading ‘SSA HOTCHNER’. Hotch blinked and walked up to the man.

“… What now?” He asked, looking worried. The man looked past Hotch.

“That Dr. Reid?” The man said. 

“… I am.” Reid said, walking up to stand beside Hotch. The man opened the door of the limo.

“There is a coffee inside for you.” The man said. Reid blinked and looked at Hotch. The elder agent sighed and shook his head, and got into the limo. Reid smiled slightly and followed, locating his coffee and sipping it.

“Oooh.” He practically purred. The limo pulled away.

“Where are we going?” Hotch called up to the driver. 

“The Santa Fe Christmas Lights Tour!” The man called from the front. Hotch blinked as a moment later, Classical Christmas music began to play softly over the speakers.

“I think Garcia has outdone herself.” Reid snickered, leaning into Hotch. “… What did YOU get her for Christmas?”

“Oh, shut up.” Hotch snorted, and Reid grinned. Their limo tour lasted a couple of hours, taking them through the city to see the most impressive Christmas Light displays. It was very late by the time the limo dropped them off at their hotel. The man held the door open for the pair and smiled to them.

“Merry Christmas.” Reid said to the man.

“Same to you.” The driver said, nodding. “And… I’m supposed to tell you to behave yourselves, hope you enjoyed the tour, Love Dave.” Hotch and Reid stared.

“Rossi?” Reid blurted, turning and looking at Hotch. 

“That’s unexpected.” Hotch said. “I have a feeling that Garcia DID have something to do with this, though…” And they watched the limo drive away before heading inside. Reid went to call Garcia and Hotch took a shower.

“Hey there, Boy Wonder! Do you know what time it is here?”

“Hi Garcia.” Reid said, smiling and sitting back. “And yes. I do.”

“So you’re purposely being an ass.”

“Yep. I just wanted to say… thanks.”

“Awww… You’re very welcome, baby boy.” Garcia crooned. “I’ll even forgive you for waking me up.”

“What, Kevin let you go to sleep this early on Christmas Eve? You are such a liar.”

“… God, I hate profilers!” Garcia blurted, annoyance and amusement in her tone. “So you liked everything?”

“Well… The spa was…”

“Amazing?”

“… Interesting.” Reid said, slowly. “Could have done without the mud bath and seaweed wrap.”

“Oh, but those are so RELAXING!!! And the exfoliating scrub…”

“A bit awkward.” Reid snorted.

“The massage?”

“Okay. THAT was amazing.” Reid admitted.

“Of course. I hear you threw a fit about the Nightengale Facial.”

“… I didn’t throw a fit. I just… firmly refused it.” 

“Uh huh. Sure. Like how Morgan DIDN’T freak out when you two got stuck in the elevator a few years back?” Reid’s mouth flopped open and closed. “How about the Mani/Pedi? Was that not divine?”

“It made me question my masculinity.” Reid snorted. Garcia grinned.

“Awwww… No, you’re just as male as ever. You just match up better with your nickname.”

“Nickname?”

“Pretty Boy.”

“Oh no!” Reid cried in dismay.

“There’s nothing wrong with having well groomed nails, Reid.”

“… I’m gonna chew them ragged!!!” Reid snapped.

“Don’t you DARE!!!” Garcia yelped. Hotch got out of the shower then and walked into the room, staring at Reid.

“Oh, am I totally gonna do it.” Reid said. Hotch could hear Garcia shouting on he phone, but couldn’t understand what she was saying. Hotch raised an eyebrow, watching Reid stick out his thumb and hold it up before his face. “No, I’m doing it! Right now!” And he pressed it to his lips.

“DON’T. YOU. DARE!” Hotch heard Garcia roar. And then, Reid bit down on his thumbnail, teeth loudly cutting off the corner. And Garcia went NUTS. Reid was grinning and shaking in silent laughter as he listened to the woman lose it. 

“Oh, wait… WAIT!” Reid said, and bit off the other corner. “Uh oh!” He sang, grinning. And Garcia went off the handle again.

“Reid!” Hotch cried, a scolding tone in his voice, but his face was filled with amusement. He snatched the phone from his lover. “Shower. Now.”

“But—“

“NOW!” Hotch ordered. And Reid shuffled off. Hotch smiled and lifted the phone. “Garcia?”

“… He is in SO much trouble when you two get home.” Garcia hissed. Hotch chuckled.

“Garcia, calm down. He hardly did anything. He’s just trying to piss you off.”

“… Permission to spank him?”

“… No.”

“… Will you spank him for me?”

“No!” Hotch cried, grinning. “Garcia?”

“Yessir?”

“Thank you. The ballet was wonderful.”

“… You’re very welcome. You didn’t like the spa either?”

“It’s not that I didn’t LIKE it…” Hotch said, slowly. “It just… a few of the treatments made me question my… Masculinity.”

“That’s exactly what Reid said.” Garcia giggled.

“If it helps, when we left the spa he said he said that he felt ‘disturbingly pretty’.” Hotch offered.

“Awwww… And I’ll bet he was.” Garcia cooed. “Was he?” Hotch chuckled.

“For the sake of my chances to get laid within the next 24 hours, I’m not going to say ANY thing.” Hotch said, and grinned as he heard the wicked chuckle from the Technical Analyst. “Goodnight, Garcia. Merry Christmas.”

“Same to you, sir! Give Reid a kiss on the forehead for me!”

“Sure thing. Bye.” Hotch said, and climbed onto the bed, leaning up against the pillows against the headboard and relaxing. A few minutes later Reid emerged from the bathroom in nothing but the towel around his waist. He walked over and slid onto the bed, snuggling up to his lover. Hotch kissed Reid’s forehead, and watched as the boy flopped down, laying his head in the man’s lap. 

“That’s from Garcia.” 

“Oh.” Reid murmured, softly. He looked at the clock, and smiled. It was 12:02. He blinked, looking confused, then with a strangely enchanted look on his face, he looked up at Hotch and said “Merry Christmas.” Hotch smiled down at him and began to run his fingers through the boy’s wet hair, combing out the tangles. 

“Merry Christmas, baby…” Hotch murmured and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

December 25th

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotch blinked his eyes open, surprised. Huh… he had fallen asleep. Blinking, he lifted his head and looked at the clock. It was almost 5 am on Christmas Morning. He looked down. Reid was still sprawled out on the bed, his head in the man’s lap. His now dry hair was fanned out over Hotch’s pants and across the boy’s pale cheek. Hotch smiled, reaching down and gently brushing the wayward chestnut strands away, then stroking the skin of his agent’s face. He traced the soft pink lips, then ran his hand down Reid’s neck, feeling the soft flutter of the boy’s pulse under his fingertips. 

He sighed and smiled, gently running his fingers back and forth over the sleeping youth’s prominent collar bones. After a few minutes of doing this, he moved the tender stroking of his fingers lower. He ran his hands over the skin of his lover’s chest, just barely grazing over his nipples. Reid’s brow furrowed slightly and he twitched, sighing.

Hotch ran his hand up and down Reid’s abdomen, tracing his navel with a finger, and then tracing the towel that was still wrapped around the boy’s hips. His other hand moved to gently run through Reid’s hair as he continued rubbing the soft flesh of his subordinate’s chest and belly, occasionally flicking his fingers over the sensitive nipples.

Eventually however, he moved his hand lower again… Reid mewed softly as a hand slid beneath the towel wrapped about his hips and began to lightly rub his trembling abdomen just above the base of his shaft.

“Aaron…” Reid gasped and opened his eyes, staring up at the man. Hotch smirked.

“Awake, are you?” He asked, and brushed the folds of the towel aside, wrapping cool fingers around Reid’s awakening arousal. Reid gasped and bucked his hips at the attention… the strokes began slow and smooth, but it gradually increased to a firm pumping as his length swelled and hardened.

“Ah… Ah!” Reid gasped, eyes fluttering as his hands gripped the sheets of the bed tightly. “Aaron!”

“Shhhh… don’t say anything…” Hotch whispered, lightly caressing Reid’s mouth with his own.

Reid sighed as the elder kissed and sucked at his lips. Hotch then probed the slit at the head of Reid’s erection with his thumb. Reid tried to cry out, but was met with a seeking tongue, pressing into his mouth. He moaned slightly and Hotch moved back a bit, then slid down Reid’s body.

“Ah! Hotch!” Reid squeaked as that hot tongue lavished his sensitive nipples with attention. He twisted about on the bed, moaning in appreciation at the sensations running through his body. He groaned as the man sucked and bit at the hardened nubs on his chest, sending tingling bolts of pleasure shooting through him.

“A-Aaron… God… I’m so close…” Reid moaned.

“Then let go.” Hotch murmured. “Come on, Spencer…” And he slid down and took the boy’s swollen manhood into his mouth. Reid cried out into the room, arching his back and thrashing slightly. He gasped and groaned loudly, mumbling unintelligible things and rolling his head from side to side while bucking his hips frequently. Hands on his thighs pressed them outwards, forcing him to spread his legs wide open. Reid shivered and moaned, especially when Hotch’s hands ran up his body and began to massage his chest. But the shivering didn’t stop. Hotch could feel it spread through Reid’s body as the boy gasped for breath, whimpering and whining with every strained exhale. The boy arched his back, the trembling muscles in his thighs and abdomen tightening. Hotch smiled. He had learned quickly to recognize the signs that Reid was about to fall into to his orgasm…

There would be erratic breathing coming in strained, uneven gasps, almost labored… these were accompanied by desperate strangled moans and cries. His entire body quivered and his eyelashes fluttered on his cheeks… Slowly, he would curl in on himself as his muscles tightened and contracted, especially in his abdomen and thighs. It was almost like pulling on a rubber band… you knew it was going to snap… the question was when. Hotch had learned that just before, Reid would struggle to fill his lungs and then hold his breath. 

His toes would curl, his fingers would tightly grip whatever they could and his face would be contorted in a pained grimace. Sometimes there would be a soft, strangled whine, sometimes just another short gasp. But then the pressure would be too much and his body would explode into an orgasm. He would throw his head back with a cry, or with an all out scream, depending on how powerful his release was. He would arch his back up off of the bed, almost the point that it seemed it would snap. He would lift his hips, pressing into whatever stimulation was being given as he came in thick strands…

Hotch could see all of the signs playing out before him. He grinned. It didn’t take a profiler to read the young man and know he was teetering on the brink. Hotch slid down the agent’s erection, taking it as far as he could, then massaged what hung beneath in his palm. Reid gasped and twitched. Hotch gave him a firm squeeze and grated his teeth over the sensitive skin of the youth’s manhood. And the boy snapped. He threw his head back with a hoarse cry, thrusting up into the elder’s mouth as he found his release.

Hotch hummed his approval when he tasted his lover’s essence on his tongue. Slowly he lifted his head and slid up Reid’s trembling body, gently pressing a kiss to quivering lips. Reid moaned softly, turning into the kiss and closing his eyes. Hotch smiled and sat up, smoothing Reid’s sweat dampened hair away from his face. Reid sighed and rolled onto his side, cuddling up into the pillows and blankets with a soft coo.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hotch asked, smiling.

“… Going back to sleep.” Reid mumbled. Hotch blinked, surprised, then grinned.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” He chuckled, stripping his pajamas off. “I’m not finished with you.”

“It’s too early, Hotch. Go back to sleep.”

“… Too early!? My ass it is!”

“Shhh…” Reid hissed, pulling the blankets up over himself.

“I don’t THINK so!” Hotch cried, seizing the blankets and whipping them off of his subordinate.

“No no no no no!!!” Reid squeaked, wiggling away from Hotch’s seeking hands.

“Agent Reid, don’t MAKE me get the handcuffs!”

“… You brought handcuffs on VACATION?” Reid asked, raising his eyebrows.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Hotch said, smirking. Reid snorted and buried his face into the pillows again.

“Reid. I swear to God…” Hotch groaned, grabbing the boy’s ankles as he tried to get away, and jerked him back into the middle of the bed. Reid shrieked.

“NO! I’m going to sleep!”

“Like hell you are…” Hotch growled, trying to flip Reid onto his back. “Your ass is MINE.” Reid just giggled, blushing and hugging his pillow, curling up around it. Hotch grinned and shook his head. “Oh come on…” The man practically whined, prying Reid’s legs apart. “Let me in.” He breathed, and pressed two fingers into Reid’s body. Reid mewled into the pillow clutched about his head, then threw it aside with a gasp as he shoved his hips down. 

“Ah ah!” Hotch scolded, pulling his fingers away. Reid whined loudly. Chuckling, Hotch snatched the bottle of lubrication from the bedside, liberally applied some and then pushed his fingers back into Reid, slipping them deeper into the boy’s warm recesses, then drew them out again. Reid gave a low moan. Hotch smiled slightly and wiggled his fingers a bit, trying to get the boy to loosen up. Instead, Reid gasped and clenched down. Hotch grinned as he felt the boy’s inner muscles quivering in anticipation. And now he was beginning to feel his own body shiver in longing as well. Encouraged by his own burning desire, he slipped a third finger in the body, bowing his head and nuzzling Reid when it slid in without any resistance.

The boy moaned, tossing his head back and clenching around Hotch’s fingers, pressing his thighs tightly together, trapping Hotch’s arm between his legs.

“Hey now…” Hotch chuckled, curling his fingers and teasing Reid’s prostate. The youth jerked and cried out, bucking his hips. Hotch grinned and withdrew his fingers almost completely before plunging them back into the velvety heat.

“AH!” Reid cried, his face contorted in pleasure. “Aaron, please!!! God!” The fingers left, then thrust in again. But Reid’s cry was one of frustration as Hotch slid his other hand down and gripped the base of Reid’s erection, preventing him from reaching his climax. “Ah!” Reid cried, writhing. “No! Dammit, Aaron!”

“Not yet…” Hotch hissed. “When you orgasm, I want to do more than see it… I want to feel it from the inside…” Reid moaned again. Hotch leaned over him and whispered into his ear. “Do you want it?” He hissed. “Do you want me?”

“Y-Yes…” Reid whimpered. 

“How much?”

“All of you.” Reid panted, writhing beneath the man before grabbing the bottle of lube and squirting some into his hands. Hotch blinked when Reid kissed him, then gasped when he felt the young man’s hands massaging his erection, smearing the lube over every inch.

“I thought you wanted to go back to sleep.” Hotch teased. 

“I do. AFTER.” Reid said, firmly. Hoch chuckled.

“Really now?” He asked. He then blinked as Reid’s hands fell to his hips and guided him to kneel between the boy’s legs.

“Please… Aaron…” The boy gasped, squirming. Hotch leveled an intense stare on his agent. “I want you inside of me… please… take me…”

“Well…” Hotch growled, his voice thick and husky. “Since you asked so nicely…” He leaned over Reid, moving into position. “And since you’ve been a good boy all year long…” Reid snorted and rolled his eyes. Hotch smirked. “For the most part.” He amended. Reid smiled up at him, and sighed when their lips embraced.

“I love you…” Reid whispered.

“I love you too.” Hotch responded.

Hotch kissed him as the head of his erection gently pressed against the muscles that were trying to keep him out. “Come on, baby… let me in…” He felt Reid force himself to relax, and he managed to push his swollen head into the hot passage. Reid cried out as he was pierced by his superior’s hot, throbbing erection. The tight flesh stretched to accommodate the intruding phallus and Reid cringed at the burning pain that so greatly enhanced the pleasure. Hotch gasped when Reid thrust his hips slightly, taking him in another inch. Hotch continued what Reid started, easing his swollen length further into the boy’s body, relishing the feeling of Reid’s hot, slick passage hugging and caressing his length, as if in welcome.

Reid let out a ragged gasp just before Hotch covered his mouth with his own again, the elder leaning over the willing body beneath him, slowly pushing in deeper until he could go no further. Between gasps, he comforted Reid with gentle, soothing words whispered into his ear and Reid spread his legs wider to better accommodate the elder. 

Hotch groaned slightly as Reid’s body clenched around him. It was as though his body was trying to grip him and pull him in further, waiting to devour his release greedily. Reid cried out softly and ground into Hotch's hips, trying to encourage him to move. He arched his back and moaned as Hotch humored him a bit, grinding against him, and he bucked against his lover. Hotch gasped at this and instinctively thrust forwards, though he could go no further into Reid. The boy groaned.

“You alright?”

“Oh God… I’m great.” Reid breathed, smiling slightly. His eyes fluttered as he was having a hard time keeping them open, and he squirmed. "Oh God... Nnnnmmmhh…"

Hotch let out a moan of his own as he began to work, slowly sliding out and then pressing back in. Reid was so perfect, tight and moaning beneath him. Nothing could have made this moment better. And at that moment, neither could have been more content. 

"Aaron... Oh God... I love you...” Reid gasped, pulling the man’s face down and kissing him, before beginning to gently lick and nip over his throat. Hotch moaned once more, thrusting into Reid faster before bending and grazing his teeth over his agent’s neck.

Reid shuddered and whimpered, curling a leg around Hotch's hips and pressing against him, trying to draw him deeper into his body. "Aaron... please...” He begged.

Hotch groaned and thrust deeper into Reid, doing all he could to pleasure the youth below him, with all he had. He ran his hands over the boy’s body, touching and caressing every place he knew that would send shivers down the kid’s spine… He tilted his head to allow Reid better access to his neck while giving him access to Reid’s.

The feeling of euphoria spread through the pair as they were overcome by the all consuming flames of passion.

“A-Aaron… God… I’m… I’m gonna…”

“Shhh….” Hotch hissed. “Not yet.” And he slowed his thrusts. Reid whined loudly at that, throwing his arms around Hotch and digging his nails into the man’s shoulders. But Hotch wanted to draw this out… 

Reid whimpered as his lover continued the gentle thrusts. He dug his fingernails into his superior’s back and dragged them down as Hotch curled an arm around Reid’s left thigh, using his grip to give him more leverage to his thrusts. Reid mewled at the fingers that were trailing up and down his thighs, before gently massaging his buttocks and lifting them slightly, giving Hotch a new angle to work with. Reid’s lower lip began to tremble as he cried out his pleasure for his lover to hear.

“Mmmm… Aaron...” Reid moaned, and Hotch smiled. He had been lost in Reid’s arousing vocalizing for so long that he didn’t notice how far along the boy was, and realized with a start how close he was himself. Reid had begun to pant and sweat, and the trembling in his body let his lover know how close he was to reaching his orgasm. 

Hotch kissed Reid and made his thrusts a bit more forceful, then curled his hand around Reid’s erection, firmly pumping it. The youth began to gasp and he curled in on himself, whimpering. Hotch growled, taking his lover into his arms and bucking forwards. Then, fingers dug into his shoulders and Reid’s breath hitched in his chest before he threw his head back with a triumphant scream of ecstasy. He arched up off of the bed and Hotch felt the hot fluids coat his hand. Reid held Hotch to him as the elder thrust a few more times before burying himself deep and holding, filling Reid with his molten passion.

Both moaned and then rolled over onto their sides. Still embedded deep in Reid, Hotch cradled his lover to his chest and nuzzled his face into his hair, wiping his hand off on the towel that had been around Reid’s waist until a few minutes past. He smiled and pressed his lips to Reid’s forehead, watching as the boy gasped for breath, his entire body still trembling and his mind still enshrouded in a pleasurable fog. He was exhausted…

Hotch was too… He pulled the blankets over them. The sun wasn’t even up yet. They could sleep a while longer…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid slowly drew in a deep breath, then arched his back and stretched his limbs as he let it out again. A series of pleasant pops ran down his spine and also came from his shoulders as he rolled them, loosening him up. The hand on his back began to gently rub up and down his spine. Reid lifted his head off of the chest it was resting on, and he stared at Hotch. Hotch stared back.

“Good morning.” The man murmured. Reid smiled at him and slid up to kiss him. Hotch smiled, accepting the tender gesture. “Merry Christmas, Spencer.” Reid blinked, then grinned, his eyes sparkling.

“Merry Christmas.” The boy sighed, cuddling up to the elder agent. Hotch wrapped his arms around him and held him close. They lay there for a while, then blinked at the knock on their door.

“That would be our breakfast.” Hotch said with a smile, kissing Reid’s forehead and standing, pulling on a robe. Reid sighed and stretched again with a groan, then stood, pulling on his own robe. He stepped out into the living room as the man who brought breakfast left. Hotch smiled over at him. Reid crossed the room and the pair embraced again.

“I love you…” Reid sighed.

“I know.” Hotch said, smiling. He gently stroked Reid’s hair, kissed the top of his head, then guided the boy across the room and over to where their breakfast was waiting. The pair sat down. Scrambled eggs had been delivered with sausage, bacon, fresh fruit and crepes. Hotch flicked on the stereo which played classical Christmas music. The pair curled up on the sofa together and ate their breakfast while watching ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas’.

“So…” Reid said, finishing his meal and laying his head on Hotch’s shoulder. “What are we going to do today?”

“Well…” Hotch said, slowly. “I was thinking that we could bundle up, drive out into the mountains and take a walk in the woods. In the snow. Have you ever done that before?” Reid blinked and shook his head.

“No. I haven’t.”

“Would you like to?”

“… Maybe…” Reid said, and trailed his fingers over Hotch’s chest and nibbling at his neck. Hotch chuckled. 

“What’s your idea, then?” The man asked, smiling at the feeling of Reid’s lips trailing along his jaw.

“Maybe… we just…” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Hotch’s mouth. “Stay here…” Another kiss. “All day…” Hotch smiled at another kiss to his lips. “In bed…”

“Oh really?” Hotch asked, smiling as Reid slid over to sit in his lap, straddling his legs. He lifted his hands, laying them on the youth’s cheeks and drawing his face down, caressing the boy’s mouth with his own. Reid gave a soft, breathy moan, leaning into his superior’s strong chest. Hotch smiled, leaning back and catching Reid’s hands in his own. “Oh, come on.” Hotch said with a smile. “Have you ever walked in the woods in the winter? It’s peaceful.”

“Sounds cold.” Reid snorted. Hotch raised an eyebrow and Reid sighed. “… Okay.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“It’s cold!” Reid gasped as he and Hotch walked along the snow covered trail in the woods. Hotch chuckled and wrapped an arm around Reid; the boy was not only in two sweaters and his coat, but also had wrapped himself in a blanket that Hotch had brought along.

“I keep forgetting…” Hotch grinned. “Skinny kids get cold easily.”

“Oh, you suck, Aaron.” Reid snorted, but he was smiling. Hotch chuckled, and the pair continued their walk along the snow covered trail. The woods were quiet. There was a soft hiss as the snow fell, and the water in the creek nearby tumbled over stones that impeded its progress.

“… It is peaceful.” Reid admitted after a while. Hotch smiled, glancing over at Reid and admiring the white flakes settling on his chestnut hair. The boy blinked as a large cluster of flakes landed on his eyelashes, then dropped to his cheek. Hotch smiled and kissed them away, feeling them melt under his lips, and he lapped up the tiny droplets. Reid flushed slightly.

“Aaron?”

“I love you, Spencer.” Hotch murmured and pressed his lips to Reid’s forehead, then to his other cheek, and finally his lips. Reid smiled, shuffling closer and curling his arms around Hotch’s waist.

“I love you, too…” Reid sighed, purring as he was cuddled close, but tensed when he was suddenly lowered to the ground. They were soon snuggled up together on the blanket that Reid had been wrapped up in, staring up at the snow falling down through the trees. Hotch smiled, resting his cheek against his lover’s brown hair as the boy relaxed in his arms. After a bit, Reid looked up and the pair kissed.

“Don’t go getting any ideas…” Reid murmured. Hotch blinked.

“Oh?”

“I am NOT doing anything involving cold hands or my pants moving ANY where.” Reid said firmly. Hotch blinked again, then laughed. 

“Okay.” He said with a nod, and Reid relaxed. “… How about some grinding action?”

“NO!” 

Hotch chuckled, pleased with himself. 

“… Oh, you suck Hotch.” Reid snorted. Hotch opened his mouth to speak, but froze when a scream echoed through the woods. Reid and Hotch both sat up straight, eyes alert. A moment later, they heard someone gasping and struggling through the snow.

“Oh God, oh God…” A woman pleaded to the frozen air. “Oh no… No no no no no…” And she appeared over a hill in the snow. 

“HAH!!!” A man shouted, and tackled her. She screamed and they tumbled down the hill. Hotch and Reid leapt to their feet, pulling their side arms.

“FBI!!!! FREEZE!!!” Hotch shouted, voice hard and cold as ice. The pair froze and stared at the two men aiming their guns at the man. A moment later, a pair of dogs charged over the hill. They were both massive and extremely furry. They were mostly black with a bit of brown and white on their legs and faces. The Bernese Mountain Dogs skidded to a halt between the man and woman, and the Agents and began barking. Reid jumped, eyes going wide at the barking, and he backed away. The dogs seemed to focus on him, too, dammit!

“Put your hands in the air!!!” Hotch ordered over the barking dogs. The man stared and slowly obeyed. The woman flopped over and did the same, putting her hands up. Hotch blinked.

“This… this is my husband!” She gasped. Hotch blinked again, then slowly lowered his gun.

“Hotch!” Reid yelped, and Hotch turned. Reid was backing away, the dogs following.

“Call them off!” Hotch ordered the man and woman.

“They won’t hurt him! They’re protecting us!” The man gasped.

“Reid! Put the gun away!” Hotch ordered. Reid blinked and nodded, then slowly lowered the gun. The moment he did, the dogs lunged. Reid let out a shriek as they brought him down to the snow. Hotch raised an eyebrow as Reid screamed and flailed as the dogs covered him with excited licks, tails wagging. 

“… You… you’re really FBI?” The man asked, slowly getting to his feet and helping his wife up as well. Hotch nodded. “… What are you doing out HERE?” Hotch froze, caught off guard by this. He felt his face heat up. 

“I’m not on the job, if that’s what you’re asking.” Hotch said. The woman frowned at him, thoughtfully, then looked at the blanket on the snow, and then at Reid’s thrashing legs, protruding out from under her massive furry dogs.

“You’re… on vacation for the holiday?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Hotch said, simply. He stared at her. She stared at him. Her husband shifted nervously, then turned.

“Okay okay, Suvi! Toa! Get off of him!” And he walked over, grabbed the dogs by their collars and heaved them off of Reid. Hotch looked over and grinned as Reid sat up, wiping his face on his sleeve.

“Eugh!” 

“You’ll get over it.” Hotch chuckled.

“Sorry.” The man said, offering Reid his hand. Reid accepted his assistance and got to his feet. Reid eyed the dogs who were dancing around the woman, now. Then he realized that the man had not let go of his hand.

“… Mark.” The man said with a sheepish smile.

“Oh.” Reid said, blinking, and they shook their clasped hands. “Uh, Dr. Reid. Or, uh, Reid. I mean… Uh… Well… Spencer.” He smiled. “I’m Spencer.” Mark grinned, amused.

“Nice to meet you.”

“That’s Aaron Hotchner.” Reid said, letting go of Mark’s had and pointing to the former prosecutor.

“Hotch.” Hotch said, taking Mark’s hand.

“I’m Rebekah.” The woman said, walking over and shaking hands too. “And that’s Suvi and Toa.” She pointed at the dogs who were wrestling in the snow.

“Interesting names.” Hotch said.

“My parents used to live in Hawaii.” Rebekah said. “They named their dogs Kilauea and Mauna Loa. We decided to stick with the volcano names.” She said with a shrug.

“Volcanos?” Hotch asked.

“Toa and Suvi.” Reid said automatically. “Short for Krakatoa and Vesuvius.” Mark blinked in surprise, but Rebekah grinned.

“… Yeah!” She gasped, looking delighted.

“So, are you from the area?” Reid asked.

“Yeah. I take it you’re not.”

“Nope.” Reid said. “We’re here on vacation.”

“Where from?”

“Quantico, Virginia.” Reid said, then shrugged when she blinked. “D.C.” 

“Oh, wow. Really? And you’re REALLY FBI?”

“Yeah.”

“… Can I see your badge?” 

Mark chuckled as Reid grinned and pulled out his badge and credentials. He looked at Hotch.

“Sorry about startling you.” Mark said.

“YOU startle US?” Hotch asked, looking at Mark, amused. “YOU were the one staring down a couple of guns. We should be apologizing. We know better than to shoot first and ask questions later.”

“I’m just glad you didn’t LITERALLY do that.” Mark snorted. Hotch blinked, then gave a wry grin.

“Sorry…” Hotch mumbled.

“So…” Mark said slowly. “You and Spencer are… umm…” He glanced pointedly at the blanket on the snow. Hotch sighed and walked over, picking the blanket up and folding it.

“… Yeah.”

“… Does the FBI know?”

“… No.” Hotch sighed. “Not at all. I mean, a couple of our team mates, but… It’s not exactly… um…”

“Acceptable for FBI Agents to have relationships with fellow agents? Especially of the same gender?” Mark finished.

“… Yeah.”

“Ah, well.” Mark shrugged. “the world is changing.”

“That it is.” Hotch said, and they walked over to their significant others. Mark put his arm around Rebekah, and Hotch draped an arm around Reid’s shoulders. Reid pressed closer, frowning nervously as the dogs danced around them. Eventually, Reid was dancing around too, trying to keep Hotch between himself and the dogs. Hotch chuckled.

“Seriously, Spencer?”

“… I don’t like dogs.” Reid gasped when he suddenly found himself trapped between the pair.

“That’s probably why they act the way they do around you. They can sense it.”

“Smell it.”

“Whatever.” Hotch snorted, pulling Reid close and kissing the top of his head. The group trooped back through the snow, the dogs running around them, every now and then barking at Reid, making the boy jump. On the occasions when they managed to get him away from Hotch, they would chase him down and tackle him into the snow. Hotch found it terribly amusing, while Rebekah and Mark apologized each and every time. By the time they got to their cars, Reid’s nerves were shot, and he was wet and cold. Hotch was terribly amused with the whole situation, but could see that he would have to pamper Spencer when they got back to the hotel.

“Suvi! Toa!” Rebekah called to the dogs, and they charged over to her and leapt into the back of the car. She closed the hatch behind them. “It was nice meeting you.” She said, shaking Hotch’s hand while Mark helped Reid out of the snow drift he had been tackled into.

“Sorry about the… less than proper greeting.” Hotch said, smiling.

“It’s cool.” Mark chuckled, taking Hotch’s hand. “Sorry about the um… well…” And they looked at Reid, shivering. Hotch grinned.

“He’ll live.” The man said. 

“… I’m cold.” Reid grumbled. One of the dogs barked and Reid jumped almost a foot into the air, his eyes wide.

“Reid.” Hotch laughed. “You face down serial killers and psychopaths. And you’re scared of dogs?”

“… Shut up.” Reid grumbled. Hotch grinned and Mark and Rebekah laughed.

“Wait til I tell mom that we met FBI Agents.” She announced.

“Have a Merry Christmas.” Mark said, and Reid nodded.

“You too.” Reid said, and Hotch nodded to the pair. Then he and Reid hopped into their rental car. 

“Well… Thy were nice. Sweet dogs, too.” Hotch said, casually. A moment later, he could FEEL the glare. Slowly, he turned and grinned at Reid.

“… I’m wet. And cold. I have SNOW in my PANTS. And I’m COVERED in dog drool.”

“… I know.” Hotch said. “Why do you think I’m not kissing you right now?” And that was how Hotch found himself in the dog house on Christmas Day. At least for the ride back to the hotel. They stopped off on the way to a restaurant that Rebekah and Mark had recommended that was actually open on Christmas Day. As soon as they got back, Reid got out of the car and stalked back to their room. Hotch followed, smiling to himself, despite being in trouble. He opened the door and let Reid in, watching the boy strip on his way to the bathroom. Hotch smiled and shook his head. He waited a few minutes, then opened the door. Reid was already in the tub, warming up. Hotch walked over and sat on the edge.

“Spencer?”

“… What.” Reid growled. Hotch chuckled.

“Come on, baby…” He purred, reaching out and running his fingers through Reid’s damp hair. Reid opened his eyes and leveled a look on the man. And it wasn’t a happy look either. Hotch grinned. “Are you really that pissed?” He asked. Reid snorted and closed his eyes again. Hotch smiled and slid around behind Reid, laying his hands on the youth’s shoulders. Reid snarled slightly.

“Oh, hush.” Hotch snickered, and began to give Reid a slow massage. The boy’s snarl faded and after a bit, he sighed. Hotch continued, kneading Reid’s neck, shoulders and back, then down his arms a bit.

“… I love you…” Hotch breathed into Reid’s ear. Reid moaned softly, as a hand trailed down his chest, coming to rest on his flat stomach. Then, there was another hand sliding up his neck to his face. He tilted his head back and soft lips covered his own.

“Mmmmm…” Reid sighed.

“Am I forgiven?”

“No.” Reid snorted, and Hotch raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, really?”

“Really.”

“… Spencer…”

“Aaron.”

“Are you giving me attitude?”

“You’re not my boss HERE. I can give you attitude if I want.” 

“… You sure you wanna go there, Spencer?” Hotch hissed.

“Maybe you deserve it.” Reid snorted, then closed his eyes and sunk under the warm water of the tub. Hotch narrowed his eyes and stood, quickly stripping. When Reid emerged from the water, he gasped as his arms were gripped tightly and he was literally dragged out of the bathtub. 

“HOTCH!” Reid yelped as he was lifted into the man’s arms. Hotch carried Reid into the bedroom, the boy struggling the entire way. He was thrown down onto the bed, and Hotch moved over him, pinning his wrists down by his head. Reid stared up at him, eyes wide. Hotch stared down at the youth, panting, then leaned forwards, swallowing Reid’s gasp as he kissed him. Reid’s eyes fluttered, and he moaned as Hotch slid his tongue into the boy’s mouth. Reid arched his back and lifted his hips, pressing them against his lover’s. Both profilers moaned as their erections touched. Hotch moved one leg between Reid’s legs and the pair began to rub up against each other, gasping in pleasure at the friction.

As they moved, Hotch reached out and snatched the lotion from the bedside table. He squirted some into his palm, then took his length into his hand, giving it a few strokes. 

“Aaron…” Reid breathed.

“Am I forgiven?”

“Yes! God, please…”

“Good.” Hotch said, chuckling to himself.

“Shut up!”

“Be nice.”

“Dammit, Aaron… please… need you NOW!” 

“Alright, alright… keep your pants on.” Hotch snorted. Reid blinked and leaned back, quirking an eyebrow at the man. “… Okay, scratch that… Keep them off…” The man hissed, and moved between Reid’s thighs, sliding his hands up the boy’s long, ungainly legs. He gripped Reid’s hips tightly, tilting them to give himself better access. Reid blinked, confused when he felt the head of the man’s penis pressing against him, instead of the usual preparatory fingers… But before he could say anything, the man seized his wrists, pinned them down and thrust forward.

“AAHHN!!! AH! A-Aaron… Nnng… God…” Reid cried, arching beneath the man at the searing pain that came with the rough penetration. It was hot and sharp and sweet… Reid whined in pain, mewled in pleasure, and moaned in desire. It was so intense… so… utterly sublime.

“Spencer?” Hotch asked, concerned.

“Aaron… please…” Reid panted, gyrating his hips against the man, clenching around him. Hotch gasped and bucked forwards. “AH! Yes… Hotch… Oh God, yes…” Hotch smiled, covering Reid’s mouth with his own as he took up a blistering pace. Reid clawed down Hotch’s chest, craning his head back and moaning as the man trailed his lips down the youth’s throat.

“Come on, Spencer…” Hotch hissed, seizing Reid’s wrists and pressing them down into the mattress again. The younger profiler writhed, lifting his hips and meeting every thrust. He cried out as his lover’s length rubbed over his prostate over and over, sending jolts of pleasure searing through him. Hotch stared down at his lover, watching his face contort in pleasure… his lips formed heated words as he begged and pleaded for Hotch to finish it… His eyes fluttered and rolled back into his head as he sucked in a shallow, sharp breath, then held it. His body quivered and tightened and a strained whine passed his clenched teeth. Hotch pressed his wrists harder to the bed and gasped when Reid suddenly tightened around him, throwing his head back with a strangled scream. 

Hotch gasped and shuddered, bucking frantically into the youth with shallow, frenzied thrusts.

“Spencer… God… AHHN!!!” And he found his release, groaning as Reid’s pulsing channel milked him for all he was worth.

Reid lay gasping for breath, taking in the warmth of the heavier body bearing down on his own. After a bit, he felt the man back off and leave the room for a moment. He returned quickly and then Reid was wrapped in a blanket and lifted into loving arms.

“Aaron?” He mumbled, turning and burying his face in the man’s neck. Hotch carried him out into the living room where he had tossed several pillows and cushions over the floor by their little Christmas tree and the fire place. He had a fire already going, and gently lay Reid down in the middle of the little nest he had prepared. Reid blinked up at him. Hotch lay beside him, smiling and brushing his damp hair out of his face.

“… I love you.” Hotch murmured.

“… Love you, too.” Reid sighed, smiling softly as Hotch brushed his fingers over the boy’s milky chest. Hotch lowered his head, pressing a chaste kiss to the boy’s forehead. Then he reached over Reid and picked up a small box under the tree. 

“Merry Christmas, Spencer.”

“… Aaron… You… But…” Reid gasped, a faint pink creeping over his cheeks. Hotch smiled and cocked his head inquisitively. “You… you’ve already done all of this… It… It’s more than I ever—“

“I wanted to.” Hotch interrupted, laying a finger on Reid’s lips. Reid blinked at him, then slowly unwrapped the small gift. He lifted the lid off of the box, and stared. An elegant face stared back; perfectly round, roman numerals around the border, delicate hands ticking away. Reid slowly smiled as a strong arm slid around his shoulders.

“… Aaron…” 

“I thought it was time you had a new one.” Hotch said with a smile. “And I figured this was one thing I could get you that you could wear in plain sight and not attract… unwanted attention, or suspicion. I had it engraved.” Reid blinked and turned it over. On the back of the watch was simply December 25th, Santa Fe. Reid smiled.

“… Thank you…” He whispered, and the pair shared another kiss as Hotch slid the thing onto Reid’s wrist. Hotch smiled and curled an arm around Reid’s back, his hand resting on the back of Reid’s head, fingers gently threading through his hair. Reid rested his head on Hotch’s shoulder. They lay there like that for a long time. Then, Hotch frowned. Reid’s shoulder’s heaved slightly, and he gave a shaky gasp. Hotch blinked, then felt a warm drop fall onto his skin. He looked down and watched it run down his chest.

“Spencer?” Hotch asked, pulling Reid away from his chest so he could see his face. Reid gave a soft hiccup, and another tear trailed down his cheek. “Spencer, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Reid answered, giving Hotch a very soggy smile. “I just… I… I’ve never been… I dunno…”

“What?”

“… Loved.” Reid gasped, shaking his head. Hotch reached up and laid his hands on either side of the young man’s face. 

“Spencer. Look at me.” He said, firmly. Reid blinked and fixed watery eyes on the elder. “You have ALWAYS been loved. By your mother… by the team… all of us… always. This is just a… different kind of love.” Hotch smiled, running his hands through Reid’s hair. “But believe me. You have always been loved. You’re just alone so often, it’s easy to forget that, isn’t it?”

“… Don’t profile me, Hotch.” Reid pouted, refusing to make eye contact. Hotch turned Reid’s face towards him again.

“Am I wrong?” He asked, gently. Slowly, Reid looked up and met his gaze.

“… No.” He whispered. Hotch stared at the desperate look in Reid’s eyes… They were the eyes of a neglected child, emotionally starving… Hotch smiled, and those desperate eyes lit up in hope.

“I love you.” The man said, gently. Reid smiled and cuddled close for a moment before turning and snatching a messily wrapped parcel from under the tree. 

“I wasn’t sure what to get you… I’m lousy at getting presents for people…” Reid said, handing the thing to his lover, and Hotch chuckled. He knew before the gift was even in his hands that it was a book. But when he unwrapped it, he sat there in surprise, staring.

Reid stared at him, chewing his lower lip nervously, waiting for a reaction. Hotch opened the scrapbook and began to flip through. “… I uh… Rossi helped me find them.” Reid mumbled.

“Spencer… I… You… God! Look at Jason’s HAIR!!!” Hotch blurted, staring at the photo of Jason Gideon from years ago… It was an album of the FBI profilers, ever since the beginning. David Rossi, Jason Gideon, Max Ryan and so many others. Many of them Reid didn’t know, but knew of. Reid perked up when a smile crossed his lover’s face when he reached a page where the photo was of himself at a bar with Max Ryan, David Rossi, Jason Gideon, and several others, all holding up drinks and wearing party hats. 

“That was my first birthday with the Bureau.” Hotch said. Reid leaned in close, staring at the picture. Gideon was laughing, his eyes almost closed the grin was so wide. Max Ryan was holding up his beer in a toast with Rossi over Hotch’s head. Rossi had what looked like a scotch. Hotch was grinning and laughing with Gideon, who had his arm around the younger man. Hotch continued to flip through the scrap book. There were photos… news articles… And then, he stopped.

“… Max’s retirement party. And Dave’s party…” He grinned, shaking his head. “Hnh… never would have guessed that Dave would come back…” He kept turning pages, a small smile on his face. Reid grinned, watching Hotch’s face. Hocth paused. “God… Morgan!” He laughed, staring at the picture of Derek Morgan right after joining the BAU. And Derek Morgan was flirting with a female Agent. Reid snickered to himself. Hotch flipped the page and his grin softened.

“God… Look at JJ…” He gasped, staring at the petite blonde. “She looks like she’s fresh out of high school!” Reid grinned and Hotch chuckled. Then, Reid scooted closer as Hotch turned the page again. And he stopped. And his smile widened to a broad grin.

“Oh my God, Spencer! LOOK at YOU!” Hotch laughed, and Reid smiled sheepishly. It was his first day at the BAU. He was sitting at his desk, looking awed. Gideon stood behind him and was pointing at something on Reid’s computer screen, his hand on the boy’s shoulder. Reid’s hair hung down almost to his chin, and was tucked behind his ears. Hotch flipped the page, grinning at young twenty two year old Reid in a head lock, courtesy of Agent Derek Morgan, who was giving the boy a noogie. The next page was when Garcia joined the team, and then Elle, then Emily, and then the return of Rossi. A couple of shots of Jordan Todd. Then just a couple pictures of the team, a few on the job, a few of them relaxing after the job. Hotch turned the page, and found that the rest of the book was blank.

“We can… add things if you want.” Reid mumbled. Hotch slowly closed the book and looked at Reid. Reid looked back, hopefully.

“… Thank you, Spencer.” The man said, softly. Reid smiled and slid into the man’s embrace, resting his head on the elder’s chest. “This is very thoughtful. It must have taken you a long time to make.” Reid nodded.

“Like I said… Rossi helped me a bit. A lot of the pictures were from him. Garcia found some of them. And Max Ryan sent some.”

“You talked to Max?”

“Rossi did on my behalf.” Reid said.

“How’d you get the idea?” Hotch asked.

“I asked Garcia what I should get a loved one. She said I should make something special. It was more personal.” Reid said with a shrug. Hotch blinked. He had a feeling that Garcia thought Reid had meant his mother… Of course, she had probably figured out by now that Reid had meant his lover.

“… I love it, Spencer.” Hotch said, kissing Reid’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“… I love you, Aaron.”

“Love you too, Spencer.” 

“… Aaron?”

“Yes?”

“… Thank you.”

“For what?”

“… For being with me. Here. Today. It… means a lot to me.”

“I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” Hotch murmured, pulling Reid close. “I never would have let you spend Christmas alone.”

“I love you…” Reid sighed, curling up and closing his eyes. Hotch just smiled and watched the young man as he slipped into sleep. And finally, he allowed himself to drift away as well.

And thus ended their first Christmas together.


	5. Chapter 5

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

December 26th

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid sighed and stretched, yawning. “Mmmmmnnnh… Aaron?” He mumbled, opening his eyes and looking around. Hm… How had he gotten into the bed… in the bedroom?

“Good morning.” Hotch said with a smile from where he stood in the doorway. 

“You’re dressed.”

“You need to get dressed.” Hotch said. “We have to check out and hit the road.”

“We do? I thought we weren’t going back ‘til the 28th.”

“We’re not.” Hotch said. “We’re going to Vegas.”

“… What?”

“We’re going to see your mother, Spencer.”

“… What?!” Reid blurted, sitting straight up and looking panicked.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hotch… I… I can’t just up and visit like that I… I have to make preparations and—“

“Spencer.” Hotch said, walking over and sitting down. “I already let the hospital know that we’re coming, booked us a hotel room and have our return flight home all set up. The preparations are done.”

“Aaron…” Reid breathed, looking almost frightened. “I… I also have to… I mean… I… I can’t just…”

Hotch frowned, scooting closer and staring Reid in the eyes.

“… Tell me.” Hotch murmured, gently taking Reid’s hand. Reid gulped slightly.

“Aaron. What do you know about schizophrenia?” The younger asked.

“… I know it’s hereditary.” Hotch said. “I know that people with the disease tend to be… brilliant. And I know that you once told Morgan that you’re afraid of your own mind sometimes.” Reid winced.

“He told you about that?”

“Yes. He was worried.” Hotch said. 

“Tell me what you know…” Reid breathed. 

Hotch sighed and moved to sit against the headboard. He took Reid into his arms and cradled him close, running a hand up and down Reid’s back.

“I know how hard you worked to hide your familial past from the team. Ever since day one.” Hotch began. “You tried to hide your mother’s condition and your father’s abandonment. You never talked about your childhood or your family. When you brought your mother to Quantico during the Fisher King Case, we could all see how… nervous and tense you were when your mother was present with the team. You compartmentalize your life. We all do. And you never meant for those two lines to eventually cross. When those two worlds collided, you were shaken up. It was hard for you to sort it out. Inside, you were on the border of complete panic.” Reid let out a shaky sigh and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs.

“I know that you write letters to your mother ever day. Garcia said it was your way to try and alleviate your guilt over not visiting her. And the reason you don’t visit is because when you look at her, you’re afraid of what you see.” Reid tensed, and slowly looked up at the man. Hotch stared down into the golden brown eyes. “You’re afraid that when you look at her, you’re looking into your future.” Reid winced and looked away. “And it scares you.”

“… More than anything…” Reid whispered. Hotch pulled Reid close and kissed the top of his head.

“Spencer…” He sighed. “You can’t hide from your fears. And it’s not fair to your mom. Come on. It’s Christmas.”

“… I… I know…” Reid sighed, and drew away. “Okay. Let’s go.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid silently watched the scenery go by, long fingers absently tapping out a rhythm on his thigh. After a while, Hotch noticed that Reid was repeating the same sequence over and over… It came in short staccato notes, and then longer ones. For a few minutes, Hotch wondered if it was Morse Code or something. He wouldn’t be surprised if Reid was talking to himself in Morse Code… But he didn’t really recognize anything, and the pauses came in odd places. So he just shrugged and kept driving while Reid continued to tap out the pattern over and over at different speeds.

..- - ..- -..- ……- ..-.-.-.- - …- ..-..- (AN: The first to identify what Reid is mentally humming to himself gets to commission a one shot!)

Eventually though, the tapping slowed and stopped. Hotch glanced over at Reid and smiled; the boy had dozed off. 

And so the drive continued. Hotch reached over and covered Reid’s hand with his own, settling back and watching the road. Reid slept for several hours. He finally woke when Hotch pulled over for gas. The pair got out, stretching their stiff limbs, and Reid went inside to use the restroom. After filling up the gas tank, Hotch did as well, and then the pair grabbed some coffee and headed back out. But Reid made Hotch pull over at the first Taco Bell. After that, the car was filled with music and the sound of crunching from the passenger seat. Hotch got himself something a bit more diver-friendly; the steak quesadillas. But Reid let him have a few bites of his tacos. Finally, they found themselves watching a glow on the horizon; The Strip.

“Hmmmm… Home sweet home.” Reid mumbled, sounding sarcastic, and yet affectionate. Hotch chuckled, glancing over at Reid. “Tell me you got us a nice quiet hotel on the outskirts of town?”

“Hell no.” Hotch snorted, grinning. “We’re at the Venetian Hotel.” 

“… You SUCK Hotch!” Reid groaned, and Hotch chuckled to himself.

“You should be grateful I didn’t ask for the Honeymoon Suite.”

“Oh God!” Reid cried, covering his face with his hands. Hotch laughed at that. “… What suite DID you get?”

“… The Venetian Piazza Suite.” Hotch said. Reid groaned again. “What? Don’t tell me you know what it is?”  
Reid sighed and began to rattle off the details. “According to the website, ‘This 1,400-square-foot suite features a double-door entrance with an Italian marble foyer and powder room off the entryway. The bed chamber includes a plush king-sized pillow-top bed, Egyptian cotton sheets, a 400-count wool throw, and a 32” flat-screen LCD HDTV. The living room contains a 42” flat-screen plasma HDTV, a complete wet bar, an oversized coffee table and ottoman, a full-sized sofa-sleeper (upon availability), and a semi-formal dining area that seats four with a 32” flat-screen LCD HDTV. The private work area includes a dual-line telephone and wireless high-speed Internet access. The 170-square-foot bathroom features a jetted tub with separate glass-enclosed shower, an adjacent water closet with telephone, a double-sink vanity, luxurious robes, and a 17” LCD HDTV. Other amenities include bath products by Agraria San Francisco, a DVD player, a CD player/alarm clock, remote-controlled Roman shades and curtains, a fully-stocked refreshment center and an in-suite safe’.” Reid quoted faithfully. Then he blinked and turned. “What’s so funny?!”  
“You!!!” Hotch laughed. Reid sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“You asked…” He grumbled. Hotch smiled, taking Reid’s hand and kissing the top of it.  
“I love you, Spencer.”  
“… The Venetian!?”  
“Yes!” Hotch laughed, grinning.  
“… Jeeze…” Reid sighed.   
Within the hour, they were driving up the street towards their hotel. Reid watched the buildings go by. It was so familiar, and yet so strange. They reached the Venetian and pulled up in front. Hotch passed off the keys to the valet, the bellman grabbed their bags and followed them in. Hotch checked them in and they headed up to their room. As soon as they got there, Reid headed straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Hotch slipped the bellman a tip and set up their bags, just in time for Reid to come out of the bathroom in a towel. Hotch smiled and kissed the youth’s cheek, then went to grab a shower as well. By the time he got out, Reid was curled up in bed. Hotch frowned and walked over, sitting on the edge of he bed, staring at Reid’s back.  
“Spencer?”  
“Hm?”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“… Nothing. Why?”  
“Reid… we slept in this morning… you spent several hours sleeping on the drive here. And now you’re in bed with the lights out? You’re trying to avoid something.” Hotch pointed out.  
“… I… get nervous about seeing mom.”  
“You shouldn’t.” Hotch said, cocking his head. “She’s your mother.”  
“… I know.” Reid sighed. Hotch waited, and when Reid didn’t say anything else, he reached out and laid a hand on the young doctor’s shoulder, rolling him onto his back. Reid blinked up at him.  
“What else is bothering you?” Hotch asked.  
“Well… I’ll have to tell her about… well… us.”  
“I thought you told her everything. In your letters.”  
“… I didn’t tell her this.”  
“Why?” Hotch asked, frowning slightly.   
“I just… don’t know how.” Reid admitted. “I mean… I don’t really know how she’ll take it, you know?”  
“I understand.” Hotch nodded, tossing his towel aside and laying down beside his lover. He smiled and caressed the younger’s face. “Don’t worry. You’ll be fine.”  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
December 27th  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hotch glanced at Reid and smiled. The boy was sitting in the passenger seat, staring out the window and bouncing his leg nervously, clutching a little gift for his mother in his hands. Reid sighed as Bennington came into view.  
“Spencer.” Hotch said. No response. “Spencer?” Still nothing. “REID!”  
“Huh?”  
“Are you okay?” Hotch asked, looking into the wide, blinking eyes of his subordinate. He blinked back. Reid seemed to be sitting on the edge of a silent panic… Hotch frowned. They reached the parking lot and Hotch pulled into a vacant space, then turned and looked at Reid. “Spencer? Are you okay?” He asked.  
“I… yeah. I…” Reid stammered. He trailed off and looked up at the building, then took a deep breath and got out of the car. Hotch blinked and chased after him. He caught up with Reid (damn those long legs the kid had!) at the door. Reid walked through.  
“Dr. Reid!” The woman at the front desk cried, grinning and standing.  
“Hey, Carol.” Reid said with a small smile.  
“They’re expecting you upstairs.”   
“Thanks.”  
“Sir, can I help you?”  
“Oh, he’s with me.” Reid said when the woman turned to Hotch. Hotch nodded to Carol, then followed Reid. Finally, they were walking down a hall towards a common room.  
“Ah! Dr. Reid!” A balding man walked towards them, smiling. Reid smiled back and shook the man’s outstretched hand. “I trust your Christmas was good?”  
“Very. Thank you, Dr. Norman. How was yours?” Reid asked.  
“Fine, fine…”  
“How is your family?”  
“Very well, thank you.” Dr. Norman said, nodding. “The grandchildren came in to visit.” They reached the doorway to the common room. “Your mother is over there.”  
“Thank you.” Reid said with a nod, and headed across the room.  
“Is that the guy your mother threatened?” Hotch asked, softly.   
“To scratch his eyes out if he tried to keep me in here, yes.” Reid admitted with an amused smile, which spread to a grin when Hotch chuckled.  
“Spencer?” Diana’s voice called in surprise, and Reid looked up with a smile. But it quickly vanished and he froze, eyes going wide in a look that resembled shocked fear. Hotch watched as Reid actually went pale. Hotch frowned and turned to look at the familiar man that was slowly standing from where he had been sitting with Diana. The man looked shocked as well. Diana’s look of happy surprise faded into slight concern. Hotch could literally feel the tension in the room. The dark haired man swallowed. Suddenly, Hotch realized who this was. William Reid. Spencer’s father.  
“Spencer.” William Reid said. “I didn’t know you were coming.” Hotch looked at Reid. The boy opened his mouth and seemed to try to speak, but he closed his mouth again.  
“… Sit down, Spencer.” Diana said gently. Hotch frowned when Reid didn’t move.  
“… Reid?” He called, gently. Reid blinked himself out of his trance and glanced at Hotch, then turned and slowly walked towards his mother and father. Hotch did not join them, but he did not leave them either. Not until he knew what Reid wanted. Diana was eyeing him suspiciously, as if trying to figure out whether to attack or ignore him. William Reid glanced at him, then sat down on the sofa next to Diana again. Reid slowly sat down on the sofa at a right angle to the one his parents were sitting on.  
“What are you doing here?” Reid asked, his voice dry.  
“Your father has been coming to visit me a lot lately.” Diana said.  
“Ever since you solved Riley’s murder.” William defined. “You reconnected us, Spencer.” Reid crossed his arms over his middle and crossed his legs, leaning away from his father. Hotch frowned. Reid was defensive and hostile, trying to distance himself from his father. His normally warm, honey brown eyes were now hard and cold. William Reid shifted uncomfortably.  
“Anyway… Merry Christmas, Spencer.” The man offered, hopefully.  
“I’m glad you’re here, baby.” Diana said, reaching out and putting her hand on Reid’s knee. The boy visibly relaxed when he looked at her, and he smiled.  
“How are you doing, mom?” Reid asked, his eyes once again warm and gentle. Hotch stared in amazement; it was like Reid had two different personalities. For a moment, he actually wondered if Reid might have Dissociative Identity Disorder. Reid leaned forward and hugged his mother, and the woman hugged him tightly, smiling. She tuned and kissed his cheek, then laid her hands on his face and stared into his eyes, saying something. Reid smiled at her, then moved back into his seat on the other couch. He glanced briefly at his father, eyes flashing.  
William Reid glanced up at Hotch for a moment, but then turned his attention back to his wife and grown son. The pair were holding hands now, and talking. Both were smiling. Hotch smiled slightly, watching them.  
“Spencer.” William said after a few minutes. Reid’s eyes narrowed and he looked at his father, his smile gone. “Are you going to ask your friend to sit down?” Reid blinked.  
“Huh?” He turned and looked back at Hotch. “Oh! Sorry!” And he leapt to his feet. Hotch raised an eyebrow and walked over. “Mom, you remember SSA Aaron Hotchner?” The woman eyed Hotch with that same suspicious look. Hotch held his hand out to her. She leaned away. “Mom.” Reid snickered. “It’s okay. Hotch is my supervisor. I’ve told you all about him in my letters.” She narrowed her eyes and hissed something that Hotch didn’t quiet catch.  
“Diana!” William laughed. “He’s not after your journals, he’s not here to spy on you and he is NOT a fascist!!!”  
“… He’s from the government, of course he’s here to spy on me!” Diana snapped, suddenly. Reid gave her a sad smile.  
“Mom… Aaron is no more from the government than I am. Come on. You know I would never bring anyone around you if I thought for a minute that they had any ill intentions. Don’t you trust me?” Reid asked, plaintively. Her face softened.  
“Of course I do Spencer!” She admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I trust him! What if he’s using you to get to me?!”  
“Ms. Reid…” Hotch said, smiling and slowly sitting down next to Reid. “I assure you, I have no ill intentions towards you, or your son.”  
“There, you see?” William said, looking at Diana. She eyed Hotch, but seemed to be relaxing a bit. Reid even shot a grateful look at his father. William gave Reid a smile and nod, then a wink. Reid blinked, then nodded back before turning back to his mother.  
“Mom. You can trust Aaron. I promise.” He said. She eyed Hotch one more time, then gave a curt nod, sitting back in her seat and relaxing. The group settled into a silence, not comfortable, but not awkward.  
“So. Agent Hotchner.” William said, suddenly. “I’ve never had the pleasure.” And he offered his hand. Reid watched Hotch reach out and accept the gesture. “I’ve met Agents Morgan and… Ross?”  
“Rossi.” Reid supplied.  
“Right. Well, it’s an honor to meet Spencer’s mentor.”  
“I am hardly his mentor.” Hotch chuckled, and Reid blinked at him. “That would be Jason Gideon. He brought Spencer into the Bureau, AND into the BAU. He was the Unit Chief at the time.”  
“Hotch.” Reid said, smiling and shaking his head. “You mentored me a lot too. You and Morgan both.” Hotch returned the smile and laid his hand on Reid’s leg. Reid’s mother and father eyed them. Hotch stretched his arm out over the back of the sofa behind where Reid was sitting, though the youth was sitting on the edge of the sofa. Reid’s parents watched this as well.  
“So… if I may…” William said slowly. “Why would Spencer be visiting his mother with his… boss?” Hotch kept his usual poker face. Reid however, looked down and began to fidget a bit, his face turning a slight pink.  
“I uh… well… Me and Hotch—“  
“Hotch and I.” Diana corrected automatically.  
“Uh… right… We… Aaron and I are… in a relationship, mom.” Reid said, looking straight at his mother. Even though his father had been the one to ask, Reid clearly didn’t care what his father thought about his relationship, but was very worried about how his mother would feel. “We’ve been together for a couple of months.” The Reids stared at their son. Feeling self conscious, Reid crossed his legs, wrapped his arm around his middle and slid back into the sofa again, looking anywhere but at them. He ended up pressed into Hotch’s side. Hotch looked down at him as the boy seemed to shrink. He removed his arm from the back of the sofa and draped it around Reid instead, running his hand up and down the boy’s upper arm, drawing him closer. Reid leaned into him.  
“I see.” William Reid said after a while, and his son looked up at him. “Spencer… are you sure it’s a good idea? I mean… you could end your career. BOTH of you…”  
“… He’s worth it.” Hotch and Reid both announced at the same time. The pair blinked in surprise, then looked at each other. After a moment, both grinned and Reid relaxed. He leaned back into Hotch even more, resting his head on the man’s shoulder.  
“But… your job… it… It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity!” William Reid gasped.  
“Leave him alone.” Diana said, suddenly. “He’s happy. And that’s what matters.” The men all looked at the woman. She settled back into her seat with a small, knowing smile. Reid blinked when his father fixed a confused look on him, and shrugged.  
“You’re the happiest you’ve ever been.” Diana announced, and Reid blinked.  
“… Why do you say that?”  
“What have I told you about mothers?”  
“… Mothers know.” Reid said with an amused smile. William raised an eyebrow and Hotch chuckled. Suddenly, Reid stood. “I’ll be right back!” And he trotted off. Leaving Hotch with his parents. Alone. The man blinked and tuned to look at the Reids. Diana was glaring at him. He blinked again.  
“If you ever do anything to hurt Spencer, I’ll rip out your spleen with my teeth.” She snarled.  
“Diana!” William cried. Hotch stared at her, not breaking eye contact. Then, he smiled.  
“Hmm… ’Helps if they think you’re crazy; they don’t argue.’ Right?” Hotch asked. Diana stared at him, then smiled slightly.  
“Exactly.” She affirmed. Hotch nodded.  
“Rip out my spleen with your teeth.” The man mused. “Got it. I shall consider myself warned.” Diana paused, then grinned.  
“Good.”  
“Okay.” Hotch said, then reached out and took her hand. “Aaron.”   
“Diana.” She replied. “Welcome to the family.” William raised an eyebrow. Hotch turned to look at him. The pair just stared at each other for a moment, until William sat back and looked across the room, staring at his son who was speaking with Dr. Norman. Hotch blinked and watched William. An odd expression crossed the man’s face… it was wistful… he stared at Spencer with a look of… longing. Hotch frowned.  
“Excuse me.” He said, standing and walking over to Reid.  
“Thank you, Dr. Norman.” The youth was saying. He turned and smiled at Hotch. “Dr. Norman says that he’ll allow me to take mom out to dinner!”  
“That’s great, Spencer.” Hotch smiled, laying a hand on the young doctor’s hip. “Listen...”  
“Hm?”  
“Why don’t you invite your father along?” Hotch suggested. Reid’s eyes darkened. “Spencer. He wants to be a part of your life.”  
“He’s the one that left it.” Reid snapped.  
“And after that, he grew afraid to try and reconnect. But then when you approached him on that case, YOU made the reconnection. Just not in the way he had been hoping. So now he has you in sight, but he doesn’t know how to cross that bridge to reach you.” Reid blinked and scowled.   
“Spencer. Let me tell you something. Not as a Unit Chief to his Agent, or one lover to another…” He reached out and laid a hand on Reid’s cheek, turning his face so that he and the boy were staring each other in the eyes. “But as a father to a son.” Reid stared at him a moment, then sighed and his glare faded. “The most precious thing in a father’s life is his child.” Hotch said gently, brushing his knuckles down Reid’s cheek, and his thumb over the youth’s lower lip. “Your dad made a mistake…”  
“He could have corrected it!” Reid hissed. “He could have come back.”  
“Coming back wouldn’t have corrected the mistake.” Hotch said. He guided Reid over to a couch against the wall nearby, and they sat down. Across the room, Diana watched them. She smiled and turned back to William.  
Reid shook his head. “But…”  
“Reid. He left. Coming back would not have changed that.”  
“… But I needed him…” Reid breathed. “Hotch… I can’t… I mean… He…”  
“Reid.” Hotch said. “Think of Gideon.”  
“… What?” Reid asked, staring at him.  
“His son. He pretty much left him. And what did he always say?”  
“He always said that his son wouldn’t… WANT him back in his life.” Reid whispered.   
“Have you ever considered that this may be how your father feels about you?” Hotch asked. Reid stared at the man. “He loves you. And he desperately wants to be in your life, but he won’t allow himself to step forward and try because he’s afraid that you won’t accept him into your life because you’re still angry with him.”  
“I am.” Reid gasped, eyes filling with tears. “But…” He sniffed and rubbed his eyes before the tears fell. Hotch waited. Reid took a deep breath, then stood and walked over to his parents. “Mom? I uh… I spoke with Dr. Norman. And… he said that you can… go out with me today.”  
“… Go out, Spencer?”  
“Leave here. Go out around town. Have dinner someplace nice.” Reid said. Diana blinked, then slowly let a grin take over her face.  
“That would be great for you, Diana.” William said, smiling at her.  
“Dad…” Reid said, shyly. “I… would… would you like to come along?” William slowly looked up at his son.  
“… I would love to, Spencer.”   
Hotch smiled.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Reid sat next to Hotch, across from his mother and father in their little booth at the restaurant. It felt strange… The day had been surprisingly… happy. The little group had gone all over town. Reid had let his father drive, and William had given Hotch the tour of Spencer’s childhood. He had driven by the house Reid had grown up in… the schools he had attended. The library he used to go to. And all day long, William and Diana had regaled Hotch with stories of Reid’s little childhood quirks. Reid had groaned and turned red several times.   
They had lunch at a small café, though towards the end Diana got agitated and Spencer and his father had quickly taken her back to the car, assuring her that no one around them were government spies. Together, they had managed to calm her down by the time Hotch paid for the lunch (cursing when he realized Reid had used a slight of hand trick to switch their credit cards) and got back to the car.  
~*~  
“Spencer.” Hotch said in a scolding tone, holding up Reid’s credit card. Reid grinned.  
“Can’t let you pay for EVERY thing.” Reid snickered, pulling Hotch’s card out of his pocket and the pair swapped.  
“Spencer. What did you do?!” Diana laughed.  
“I switched our cards when we brought you to the car so Aaron wouldn’t have to pay for lunch.”  
“You couldn’t have just given him your card?” William asked.  
“No.” Reid snorted. “He wouldn’t have used it. He would have paid with his OWN card.” Hotch chuckled.  
“Damn straight.”  
“So I switched our cards.” Reid shrugged.  
“Brat.” Hotch snorted, and Reid grinned.   
~*~  
And so the group continued their day in Las Vegas. They ended with dinner at a quaint little restaurant called Niko’s that Diana told Hotch was a special place to the family. And so there they sat.  
“… They changed the menu.” Reid said with a smile, looking over the thing.  
“Hello!” A girl said, walking over. “I’m Michelle. Can I get you guys some drinks to start with?”  
“Actually… is Niko here?” William asked.  
“… Um… Y-Yeah… did you want to see him?” Michelle asked.  
“Yes, please.” William said with a smile. She nodded, then turned and walked away. A few minutes later an elderly man walked over, wiping his hands on his apron.  
“Can I help you folks?” He asked with a heavy accent. Then he stopped and eyed them. Hotch blinked. “… You gotta be kiddin’ me… The Reids!” The man cried, then laughed. “Diana! Will!” He shook William’s hand, and kissed the back of Diana’s. Then he turned. “… Spencer?!” Reid grinned. “… You look like someone stuck you in a Taffy Puller!” The group chuckled. “Michelle!”   
“Yessir?”  
“They’ll have a Long Island Iced Tea, a water with lime, not lemon, and a Shirley Temple with extra cherries!”  
“Good memory.” Reid complimented.  
“… Look who’s talking, Spencer.” Niko snorted. “You up for a challenge?!”  
“… You got a chess board handy?” Reid asked, smirking.  
“… You’re on, kid!” And the man bustled away. The Reids let out a collective snicker.  
“… I’m guessing you go way back with him.” Hotch said, amused.  
“We used to come here once a week.” William said with a smile.  
“Spencer always looked forward to it.” Diana said, smiling in pride at her grown baby. “And so did Niko. They would play chess. Niko actually was the one who first taught Spencer how to play. When he was three. He would come in here and read books when he was two. Niko would sit with him at the bar over there and listen to him read while they had “drinks”. Niko would make him Shirley Temples on the house.” Reid grinned at the memories.  
“And they’re still on the house!” Niko called. “Come on, Spencer. Let’s see if you’ve still got it!” Reid grinned.  
“Scuse me.” He said, then scurried out of the booth and over to the bar, sliding on the stool next to Niko, who was setting up the board. A Shirley Temple was already waiting.   
“Here you go.” Michelle said, sliding a Long Island Iced Tea to William, and the water to Diana. “And you?” She asked, looking at Hotch.  
“Oh. Um, just a water, thanks.” Hotch said.  
“No you may NOT!” Niko bellowed suddenly.  
“I’m over twenty one!” Reid whined.  
“You’re still little Spencer to me! Don’t shatter my illusion! No alcohol!”  
“But—“  
“No.” Niko said firmly, and Reid’s parents and lover all snickered to themselves.  
“So. Agent Hotchner.” Diana said as Reid and Niko began their game. “Tell us about yourself. And about your relationship with Spencer.”  
“… Oh. Wow.” Hotch chuckled. “Never thought I’d be in this position again.”  
“What position?” William asked.  
“The initial meeting and interrogation with parents.”  
“You were married.” Diana said, cocking her head thoughtfully. “And now you’re divorced.”  
“Yes. How did you know?” Hotch asked.  
“Spencer.” Diana said. “He writes about all of you in his letters. But he didn’t tell me that you and he…”  
“He was afraid to.” Hotch said. “Oh, thank you.” He took his water from Michelle and sipped it. “He was afraid about how you would react.” He continued.  
“How long since you got together?” William asked.  
“A couple days after Halloween.” Hotch said. William and Diana both smiled.  
“Spencer’s favorite holiday.” William said with a nod.  
“Oh, I know.” Hotch chuckled. “He always pulls some sort of stunt at work on Halloween.”  
“Spencer was always a pain on Halloween.” William laughed. “He could never decide on what he wanted to be.” Diana smiled too.  
“We would always ended up getting him two or three costumes.” She said, and William grinned.  
“I always took him Trick ‘r Treating… And we would have to go back to the house so he could change costumes halfway through the night.” He said and Hotch chuckled, glancing at Reid over at the bar where Niko was accusing him of cheating.  
“Tell me, Agent Hotchner.” Diana said, suddenly. “… Does your ex wife know?”

“About me and Spencer? No. No one does. I mean, two of our team mates do, but…”

“Agent Jareau and Agent Morgan?” Diana asked. Hotch smiled. 

“I see where you would think that, but no.” The Unit Chief said. “Agent Rossi and Penelope Garcia. Dave Rossi figured us out a month into our relationship… And Garcia did a couple of days ago.”

“How?” Diana asked.

“She uh… She found out that we were in Santa Fe together in the same hotel room.”

“And tell me this… were your actions towards my son… honorable in that room?” Diana asked, narrowing her eyes. Hotch’s eyes widened.

“Uh… what do you mean?” He asked.

“Diana. That’s not our business.” William chuckled. “Spencer’s a grown man.”

“Are you ready to order?” Michelle asked, walking over. Hotch mentally let out a sigh of relief.

“Spaghetti and meatballs!” Reid called from over at the bar.

“Extra meatballs for Spencer!” Niko added. Michelle grinned and nodded, writing that down. She looked at the others.

“Eggplant Parmesan.” Hotch said.

“I’d like the Manicotti, please.” William said. “Diana?”

“… Chicken Marsala, please.” She mumbled. Her attention was elsewhere; she was watching her son.

“You miss him.” Hotch said, softly.

“I’m proud of him. But yes.” She sighed. William laid his hand over Diana’s. The trio watched Spencer move his Bishop.

“Mate in three.” The youth announced. And Niko let out a colorful string of curses, making Reid grin.

“… I want a rematch after you eat!” The man snarled, walking back over to the table with Reid. He pulled up a chair as Reid slid back into the booth. “So what are you all doing these days?” He asked. “I haven’t seen you in twenty years!”

“Well…” William said, slowly. “The family kind of… fell apart. I uh… I left…” He looked anywhere but at the people sitting at the table. “I’m still working at the same place, though… The big change is Spencer.”

“I was wondering.” Niko chuckled. “So tell me, Spencer. What does a genius do with his life?” 

Reid grinned and pulled out his wallet, sliding it over to the man. Niko blinked and took it, glancing at Reid, then flipped it open. He stared down at the gleaming badge, and the credentials.

“… You’re kidding!” He exclaimed, his eyes almost popping out of his head. He looked up and down between Reid and his wallet. “FBI?!” Reid nodded. “… And not just AGENT Reid… Supervisory Special Agent, huh? What does that mean?”

“That means he’s one of the elite.” Hotch said with a smile. 

“And… who are you?” Niko asked, curiously. 

“Senior Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner.” Hotch said, grinning at the man. “I’m his Unit Chief. And friend.”

“BOYfriend, you mean.” Diana said with a smile. Niko’s eyes widened even more as Reid flushed.

“Well well… Spencer really is all grown up.” Niko chuckled. “Career with the FBI… a real relationship… not just your “wife”, hm?” And he winked. Diana and William chuckled and Reid turned red.

“… wife?” Hotch asked.

“Spencer and my granddaughter, Mandy.” Niko chuckled. 

“Niko would babysit Spencer when William was at work and I had appointments. Spencer and Mandy went to the same school, and were in the same grade. Niko would pick them both up and keep them here until I could come get Spencer.” Diana explained. “Spencer and Mandy were close. Until she and her family moved when they were seven.” Hotch grinned, glancing over at Reid. A moment later, their food was brought and set down before them.

“So… DOCTOR Reid, hm?” Niko asked, passing Reid his wallet back. “What kind of doctor?”

“PhD’s in Engineering, Mathematics and Chemistry.” Reid explained. “Also, BA’s in Psychology, Sociology and in progress, Philosophy.” Niko stared.

“You never cease to amaze me, Spencer.”

“What can I say? It’s what I do!” Reid announced, stretching his arms up over his head with a smug smile on his face.

“Don’t let it go to your head, kid.” Hotch snorted. Reid grinned and Niko chuckled.

“Spencer. Behave yourself.” Diana said in a motherly tone.

And so the dinner continued. They fell into easy conversation, reminiscing about times when they were a family… when Reid was a child. Hotch listened intently… he knew so little of Reid’s childhood. It was nice to hear all these stories of his lover when he was little. But eventually the evening ended. They said their goodbye’s to Niko, and all headed out. They had to get Diana back by curfew. She was plainly exhausted. 

William drove again, and Hotch sat in the passenger seat. Every now and then, he would glance back at Reid and his mother. The drive started out with Reid letting his mother lean against him, but it was only a matter of time before Diana insisted on acting like a mother, and soon Reid was cuddled up to her, his head on her shoulder. She was smiling and stroking his hair as Reid recited her favorites songs and poetry from memory. 

When they got back to Bennington, Dr. Norman was waiting. Reid walked his mother to the door where the man was waiting. And then he pulled the small gift out of his pocket and gave it to her. She blinked and took it, then smiled at him. Reid hugged her and kissed her cheek, and Dr. Norman took her inside. Then Reid walked over to Hotch and William.

“Dad…” He said, looking at the man.

“Thank you, Spencer.” William said, and Reid blinked. “I hope you come to visit more often. And… maybe not just your mother?” Reid blinked again, then smiled.

“… I think I can do that.” He said, and William grinned.

“… I’m glad to hear it.” He said, and turned. “Agent Hotchner. It was good to meet you.” Hotch nodded and shook William’s hand.

“You too. I’ll get the car.” And he turned and walked away. He got into the driver’s seat and watched Reid talking with his father. They still seemed skittish in each other’s presence, but at least they were talking. And smiling. After a moment, William held out his hand, and Spencer took it. The pair stared at each other, then after a nervous pause, they embraced. Hotch smiled and turned on the engine and pulled up to them. The youth slid into the car and they drove away, Reid sighing and settling back into the seat. Hotch said nothing. He could see Reid was going back over the day in his mind. Hotch knew it would be best to just let Reid sort through it. 

They got back to their hotel and headed up to the room. When they stepped through the door, Reid made his way over to the in room bar and poured himself a glass of… Hotch didn’t know what. The boy picked up the glass and drank the whole thing in one go. Hotch frowned and walked over.

“Spencer?” He asked, reaching out and laying a hand on Reid’s shoulder. “You’re shaking…” Reid didn’t answer, but a moment later he turned and threw his arms around the man’s neck and buried his face into the elder’s shoulder. Hotch closed his eyes and held Reid for a long time, just letting the boy calm down. He knew the day had been very stressful and trying, despite the happiness Reid had shown.

“Come on.” Hotch murmured, guiding Reid to the bathroom after a while. He started the tub and ran a hot bath for Reid, gently stripping him of his clothes and coaxing him into the tub. Hotch himself showered while Reid just relaxed in the Jacuzzi tub, then went out into the living area to watch TV. It was over an hour later when Reid finally emerged, his fingers sufficiently pruney. 

Hotch smiled at Reid and stood, walking over to him. Reid opened his mouth, but Hotch pressed a finger to his lips. “Shh… You don’t have to say anything.” The elder murmured gently, running his hands over Reid’s face and dripping wet hair. “Just let me take care of you…” Reid stared up at him, then lowered his head, resting it on Hotch’s shoulder. Hotch smiled, guiding Reid to the bed. He turned down the blankets and coaxed Reid into laying on his chest. 

Hotch moved slowly, settling down straddling Reid’s thighs. He squirted some massage oil into his hands and rubbed it between his palms, warming it. Then he began to firmly rub his hands over Reid’s back. He frowned at how tight the boy’s muscles were and focused on loosening them up and getting his lover to relax. He knew it was stressful for Reid to visit his mother. Visiting his mother, an unplanned visit with his father, and confessing to both that he was in a homosexual romantic relationship with his boss had taken its toll.

He took his time moving down Reid’s body, eventually tossing the boy’s towel aside and working down his buttocks and legs. Reid let out the occasional sigh of contentment, and a soft moan when Hotch reached his feet. The man briefly entertained the idea of taking advantage of Reid’s being ticklish, but now was not the time, so he resisted. When he finished, he gently rolled Reid over onto his back and began again, this time moving up. 

Reid lay limp and relaxed, eyes closed as he just enjoyed the moment. His lover’s hands slowly made their way up his body again. He couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him as the hands mover over his thighs and hips, and his lips parted in a breathy moan at the firm touches on his chest.

“… Aaron…” He mewled, and Hotch paused. He slid his hands up, resting them on his lover’s cheeks. Then he leaned over and their lips embraced.

“… You want it?”

“… yes…”

“Okay…” Hotch murmured, and kissed him again, caressing his face. “I love you, Spencer…” Reid whimpered and spread his legs when he felt his lover’s hand slid down his chest and belly. Hotch broke the kiss first, turning his head and lavishing attention on the boy’s neck and chest as his fingers rubbed over Reid’s entrance before sliding one in.

“Mmm… Aaron…”

“Shhhh…” Hotch hissed, then kissed Reid’s lips gently. It was short and sweet, and then he just pressed their foreheads together. They breathed in each other’s breaths, felt each other’s warmth… Reid raised his hands and laid them on his lover’s face, kissing him again. His breath hitched in his chest when he felt a second finger slide into his depths. 

“Shhhh…” Hotch hissed again, nuzzling Reid gently as he stroked the boy’s inner walls, then worked on stretching him open, making him ready to receive him. “Relax, baby…” Reid whimpered as the third finger pressed into him. “Relax… I love you… I love you with everything I have… You don’t have to be afraid. Of anything. I’m here for you. I always will be.”

“Aaron…”

“Shhh…”

“Love you…”

“Shhhh… I know… Just let me take care of you…”

“Mm…”

“Shhhh… I love you Spencer… let me in?”

“Yes…” Reid sighed, and Hotch slid between Reid’s legs and mounted his lover. Reid gasped slightly when he felt the man press into him. The penetration was slow and smooth and Hotch caressed Reid’s body with his lips and hands, being as gentle and tender and loving as he could… The soft skin trembled under his touches and Reid purred as he was stretched and filled to his very core.

Once Hotch was fully sheathed in the youth’s body he held still, continuing to worship the creamy skin beneath his lips… He waited a bit until Reid began to squirm, then he started to rock gently against him. He hung over his lover, sliding his arms beneath Reid’s shoulders and fisting his hands in the boy’s hair, pressing their lips together. He felt his lover’s hands on his ribs… they slid down to his hips, then moved to the small of his back. They stayed there for a moment, then began to move up his spine. 

The gentle rocking progressed into long, slow thrusts, and Reid mewled into his lover’s ear as the man’s rigid phallus massaged his internal walls. “Ahh… Aaron…”

“Shhhh…” The man soothed, and Reid closed his eyes and sighed as hands moved over his skin. He nuzzled his body into every tender touch, whimpering as his pleasure began to build, the flames stoked by the gentle thrusts into his body. An arm curled around his shoulders and a hand ran down his abdomen before fisting his erection. Reid gasped, arching his back and writhing.

“Oh God… Aaron… please…”

“Shhhhh…” 

Reid whimpered and moaned as the elder continued the slow, pleasurable torture. His blood was singing in his veins, a tingling that reached down to the soles of his feet… his toes curled and he dug his fingernails into Hotch’s back. His thighs and abdomen tightened and his breath became shallow and labored. Hotch kissed Reid’s face gently, feeling the heat from the boy’s gasps. He turned and kissed the parted lips, taking Reid’s lower lip between his teeth and giving it a little teasing tug before dipping his tongue into the doctor’s mouth.

Reid gave a tiny squeak before convulsing. He threw his head back with a gasp as he reached the peak of his pleasure, climaxing into his lover’s hand. Then he lay shivering and whimpering as Hotch thrust in a few more times before finding his own release in his lover’s warmth. He hung over Reid, gasping for breath and staring down at the relaxed face.

“… Sleep, Spencer.” He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the boy’s forehead. He withdrew from the younger’s body and wrapped him up in the blankets, drawing him into his arms. Reid sighed and cuddled close and the pair drifted into a relaxed slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

December 28th

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid wasn’t sure exactly what woke him…

Light was shining on his face… the smell of coffee wafted through the air… he had to go to the bathroom… and then there was the gentle hand… Reid was resting on his stomach, and the hand was stroking up and down his spine. Reid drew in a deep breath through his nose, then let it out, rolling onto his back and stretching his arms up over his head with a soft moan. The hand held still as he rolled, fingers feeling his hip, and coming to rest just beneath his navel.

“Mmmmm…” He hummed as he stretched. He gave a sleepy smile to the man sitting by his side, hanging over him. Hotch smiled back, now rubbing Reid’s belly.

“… Good morning.” He said, softly. Reid blinked his sleepy eyes and smiled again.

“Mmm… Mornin’.” The youth sighed, cooing when a chaste kiss was pressed to his lips.

“Breakfast…” Hotch said, and Reid sat up, blinking again.

“In bed? Wow.” He said, staring at the lap table tray as Hotch slid it up the bed, then grabbed his own. The pair sat side by side, leaning into the pillows and enjoying their breakfast; eggs, Belgian Waffles, hashbrowns and bacon with fresh fruit on the side. 

“Mmmm…” Reid purred as he sipped his coffee. Hotch smiled at him.

“You okay?” He asked.

“I’m perfect…” Reid sighed, leaning on Hotch and laying his head on the man’s shoulder. “… Do we have to go home?”

“Afraid so.” The man said, sighing in regret. And once they were finished eating, they packed their bags, checked out of the hotel and headed to the airport. 

Security was insane… it took them several hours to get through it. They got to their gate just as boarding for first class was called. They boarded the plane, stowed their bags in the overhead compartment and Reid snagged himself the window seat again. He blinked when Hotch dropped a pile of folders into his lap. Reid blinked down at the case files, then grinned and began to go through them. When time came for take off, the flight attendant moved to tell the two men to put away their things, but she took one look at the gruesome photos they were looking at and decided that if she opened her mouth, she may not be able to hold back the vomit. Some battles just weren’t worth fighting.

The pair spent the entire flight discussing the cases, hurriedly packing them away when they landed. Turns out they had a four hour layover at Dallas/Forth Worth International Airport. They disembarked and went to find someplace to get something to eat. They discussed their case files over lunch, saw they still had another two hours, so they ordered dessert, too. After that, they meandered to the nearest sports bar in the place where Hotch had a beer and listened to Reid prattle on and on about how having a bar in an airport was probably NOT a good idea. Reid turned red and shut up when he realized that Hotch was grinning and listening to every word, and that the bartender was shooting him odd looks... Oh, and when he realized that a man sitting further down the bar was checking him out… Hotch sent this man packing with a hand on Reid’s thigh and one of his trademark intimidating “Glare of Death”s, as Garcia had named it.

Reid raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me you did not just do that.” He said, and Hotch looked at him. “Did you basically put a possessive hand on me and non-verbally tell that guy ‘Mine, back off’?”

“As a matter of fact I did.” Hotch chuckled, and Reid rolled his eyes and groaned. And he nearly cried when they finally boarded their plane and the same man was sitting right behind him. He had his face buried in the paper and Hotch didn’t notice, thank God… But after they had gotten into the air, the altitude made the SAC’s beer go right through him and he made a run to the bathroom. Reid blinked when Hotch’s seat was promptly taken by the man sitting behind him.

“Hi.” The man said with a smirk, offering Reid his hand. “I’m Jospeh.” Reid eyed the man, then sighed internally and took it.

“… Dr. Reid.” He said, simply. The man blinked. 

“I don’t get a first name?” He asked with what he THOUGHT was a charming smile. Reid saw the smile and thought ‘UnSub in the making… great.’

“Nope.” Reid said, calmly. The man’s smile faltered. Damn. Shot down.

“So what’s a hot little number like you doing with an older guy like that?” Joseph asked, refusing to be dissuaded. Hotch returned at that moment. Reid glanced up and winked at him. Hotch blinked, then slowly sat down in a vacant seat nearby to listen in… He’d let Reid handle it himself.

“What can I say,” Reid shrugged. “The sex is amazing.” Hotch nearly burst out laughing at the look on the man’s face at Reid’s answer… and at the fact that those words had come out of REID’S mouth to a complete stranger. A couple of other people in the general area were starting to listen in, too.

“… A young kid like you should be with someone young.” Joseph advised. “Someone who can keep up.”

“… Are you applying for the position?” Reid asked, turning and looking at the man in amusement. Joseph slid closer.

“… I just might be…” He purred, reaching out and laying his hand on Reid’s thigh. That made Hotch’s hackles raise… Reid just stared at Joseph and eyed him up and down. Hotch calmed. He could see Spencer turning into SSA Reid.

“I highly doubt that.” Reid said, suddenly.

“Why?” Joseph asked.

“You’re married.” Reid said, calmly. Joseph recoiled, eyes wide in shock. “You’re not wearing your ring, but I can easily see where you normally wear it. My guess is that your wife makes you feel emasculated so you have to compensate outside of your marriage by picking up women… and men. You’ve struggled with your sexuality all of your life but always fought it. But now, you’re starting to say ‘what the hell’ and give it a try. I’m guessing that you tell yourself that just because you sleep with men it doesn’t make you gay because you’re married with kids. 

“You also compensate by driving a hummer.” Reid said, glancing down at the keychain dangling from the man’s jeans. “My guess is it’s red or yellow. Something that stands out and draws attention. And you also probably have it, ‘all tricked out’ I believe is the term. 

“You made a comment calling the man I’m with an ‘older guy’. And he’s the real reason you picked me. If you can get someone to sleep with you over their ‘older guy’ it makes you feel like you’re the alpha male; you beat out another guy to his own mate. So all of this is just to make YOU feel better about your masculinity. 

“You try to appear younger than you are. You look like you’re in your late twenties, but my guess is you’re probably about the same age as that ‘older guy’ I’m with. Your hair color is too even; you dye it. And you might use rogaine, if not because you really need it, because you simply THINK you do. And your face is too stiff. You’ve had botox injections. And when you get someone in bed you have to impress them with your ‘young’ virile sex drive. I’m guessing you take something to help you along. Maybe… Viagra and/or Enzyte?”

Joseph, who had been tightening his hand on Reid’s thigh, suddenly jerked it back as though burned. Then he turned at a chuckle. Hotch was standing there, looking terribly amused.

“That was quite the show, Spencer.” Hotch said, smirking. “I knew I kept you around the BAU for a reason.” He looked at Joseph and offered his hand. “SSA Hotchner.” Joseph leapt to his feet nervously.

“… SSA? BAU? What?!”

“SSA.” Reid said. “Supervisory Special Agent. BAU. Behavioral Analysis Unit.”

“You’re lucky.” Hotch said to Joseph. “Most of the men that Agent Reid profiles end up in jail.” Joseph blinked, then hurried off to the bathroom. Many of the people around them broke into laughter as Hotch slid down into his seat. Reid grinned at him, and Hotch grinned back, laying his hand on Reid’s thigh where Joseph’s hand had been. Then he relaxed and closed his eyes, Reid laying his head on the man’s shoulder. 

Joseph never returned to the First Class cabin, deciding to lick his wounds in coach. When the plane disembarked, Hotch and Reid slowly made their way to the luggage claim, the enchantment of their week coming to an end. They were almost home. They would be back at work. Back to hiding what they had. They already missed the freedom they had experienced. They stood silently by the luggage carousel, fingers gently linked as they tried to cling to one last strand of their first Christmas together before it broke and left them with nothing but memories.

Reid saw his suitcase coming and reached out, that last strand breaking. 

“I got it.” Joseph said, suddenly coming out of nowhere. He grabbed Reid’s bag and tugged. Then he yelped when the bag didn’t budge, but continued on its merry journey. Joseph stumbled, losing his hold on the bag, and Reid couldn’t help but laugh.

“What are you DOING?!”

“Trying to impress you.” Hotch chuckled, seizing Reid’s bag when it passed and heaving it off of the carousel, knowing full well how many books and case files were piled into the thing. “Nice try.” Hotch said to Joseph, who turned red and slunk away. Reid turned and looked at Hotch, covering his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh. Hotch raised an eyebrow at Reid, who finally lowered his hand.

“Now I’m starting to feel sorry for the guy!” Reid squeaked. Hotch chuckled and caught his own bag when it passed and the pair headed out to the car, loaded up and began the drive back to Quantico. They spent the drive in a comfortable silence, Reid staring out at the snow covered landscape as it went by.

“… Aaron?”

“Yes?”

“You’re seeing Jack tomorrow, right?”

“Uh, yeah. I have him at my place tomorrow and the next day.” The man said.

“… Will you stay with me tonight?” Reid asked, softly. Hotch turned and looked at the young man, then smiled.

“Of course.” He said. “And New Years Eve, it’s all us.”

“What do you want to do?”

“We’re going to the Bureau Ball.”

“… We are?”

“Yeah.”

“… That’s formal!”

“Yeah. And?”

“I don’t have anything to wear!”

“… I’ll call Garcia.”

“WHAT?” 

“I’ll have Garcia help you find something.” 

“Great. Hotch… I can handle it.”

“… Can you now?”

“Yes, I-- Hotch? What are you doing? Who are you calling? Aaron?!”

“Yes, good afternoon, Penelope… Uh huh? Really? Hm. I look forward to it. Listen, I need a favor.”

“AARON!”

“Spencer doesn’t have anything to wear for the New Year party. I have Jack for the next couple of days, could you—Great. Thanks. We owe you… Yeah. I’ll check his closet and text you his sizes. Thanks. Bye.”

“… You suck, Hotch.” Reid pouted, slouching down in his seat.

“… And you love it.”

“Huh?” Reid asked, blinking in confusion. He watched as Hotch’s lips slowly spread into a grin. “… HOTCH!!”

“Hah!”

A few minutes later they parked at Reid’s loft apartment and Hotch carried Reid’s suitcase up for him. When they stepped into the loft, Hotch dropped the bag and covered Reid’s eyes.

“Hey!”

“Shhhh…” Hotch chuckled, guiding Reid into the room. Reid blinked.

“What’s that noise? What’s going on?” Reid asked, hearing a funny hum and the trickling of water.

“Garcia had the team come over the day after we left to set up your Christmas gift.” Hotch said. “They all went in on it together.”

“Uh oh.”

“Hush. You ready?” Hotch asked, guiding Reid into place.

“I guess.” Reid mumbled, and Hotch uncovered Reid’s eyes. Reid blinked and stared, his eyes widening. Between the back of his couch and the foot of his bed had been a great big blank spot. It was no longer blank. Standing tall and proud on a large sturdy stand was a 100 gallon fish tank. Green plants swayed gently in the current that the filter provided, and it was filled with little plastic Greek ruins. A large temple structure had bubbles rising from the floor, and on the other side of the tank a little circular structure had bubbles churning up too. 

Colorful fish darted around, and there was a little gift bag sitting before the tank that had fish food, general maintenance supplies for the fish, and little brochures telling what kind of fish were in the tank. The team had chosen to fill Reid’s tank with angelfish, barbs and gouramis, all semi-aggressive tropical fresh water fish that could be purchased at the nearest Petsmart. There were algae eaters all over, and a small army of ghost shrimp marched their way around the bottom of the tank on the blue and green gravel.

Hotch watched as Reid slowly smiled.

“Oh, wow…” He murmured, flipping through the little pamphlets, reading them all in less than 60 seconds. Then he pulled out the card and opened it. The team (minus Hotch) had signed it for him. There was even a little scribble from Henry. Reid smiled and picked up the small canister of fish food, sprinkling some into the tank and watching the fish swarm.

“I’ve never had fish like this before!” Reid exclaimed, turning and giving Hotch a grin of childish delight. The man smiled back and walked over, admiring the large tank.

“You’ve never had a PET before.”

“Just Einstein.”

“… Einstein?” Hotch asked.

“My Betta.” Reid shrugged, glancing at the little bowl on his bedside table where his blue betta lived. Hotch just smiled and went to the bathroom, then went to the closet, checked Reid’s clothes and texted Garcia what size he wore. When he came back out again, Reid was still happily admiring his Christmas gift from the team. Hotch smiled and walked over, standing behind Reid and wrapping his arms around the boy’s middle.

“How about this…” The man murmured into the doctor’s ear. “Why don’t you get showered… and I’ll order us some dinner?” Reid smiled and turned to face Hotch.

“Sure.” He said with a nod. Hotch kissed him, then went to the phone while Reid headed to the bathroom. Reid took his time, enjoying showering in his OWN shower, then wrapped himself in a towel and headed to the closet. Hotch smiled to himself, watching the boy walk dripping wet around the bed to get to the closet. Then he grinned, and quietly followed. Reid was reaching for some clean pajamas when a hand closed around his wrist and he was jerked off balance. 

“Hotch!” He gasped, stumbling as he was dragged out of the closet and across the loft. Hotch shoved him down into the arm chair and dropped to his knees before him. Reid stared in shock and squeaked when Hotch whipped away his towel and pressed his legs apart with hands on the boy’s knees.

“… What are you doing?!” Reid yelped, stunned.

“… just living up to what you said to me in the car… and returning the favor you granted me before we left on our vacation…” Hotch chuckled, then bowed his head and took Reid’s limp penis into his mouth, massaging with his tongue and sucking gently. Reid tensed and gasped, throwing his head back with a whimpering moan.

“Ahh… A-Aaronnnn… Mmmnnnh…”

He arched his back and slid his fingers through the elder’s short dark hair, pulling him down. Hotch allowed this, taking the boy’s hardening shaft in further. He ran his hands up Reid’s legs, caressing his inner thighs, then sliding his hands underneathe the youth’s buttocks, sliding his hips closer towards the edge of the chair. He lifted Reid’s legs to his shoulders, tilting his hips to give himself better access to the young doctor’s private areas…

Reid writhed, gasping softly into the room. His hands left Hotch’s hair and gripped the arms of the chair tightly, eyelashes fluttering on his flushed cheeks. Hotch slowly slid his mouth up and down on Reid’s erection, savoring every breathy moan and delighted gasp. He palmed his lover’s swollen sack, teasing and massaging it in his hand, smirking at the sob of pleasure this drew from the younger, and with his other hand, he pushed his middle and ring finger past the reluctant ring of muscle that guarded the boy’s inner passage. Reid let out a strangled whimper, then a heated cry as the elder rubbed his prostate.

“Aaron! God! Ahhn!” Reid cried out, pressing into the pleasurable touches. He let out a sharp gasp when Hotch firmly pressed his prostate, swallowed around his length and squeezed what hung beneath. Reid’s entire body tensed, and then he threw his head back with a strangled scream. Hotch felt the youth’s inner muscles clench around his fingers, but with his other hand he squeezed the boy’s erection, cutting off his orgasm at the last moment. Reid let out a frustrated sob and thrashed.

“AARON!!! AHN!! DAMN YOU!” Hotch smirked at Reid and stood, stripping himself down and pulling Reid to his feet. Reid gasped as he was spun around and shoved against the island that separated the living area from the kitchen. A hand between his shoulder blades forced him to bend over the counter, and then Hotch kicked his legs apart. Hotch reached out and seized a bottle of olive oil sitting on the counter.

“What are you doing with that?” Reid demanded, narrowing his eyes.

“Quiet.” Hotch ordered, haphazardly drizzling the oil over his own erection. He smeared it around, making sure to coat it thoroughly, then slid his fingers into Reid’s body again, making sure Reid’s inner channel was properly oiled. Then he positioned himself and thrust in. Reid gave a sharp groan, eyes rolling.

“A-Aaron… please don’t tell me you—“

“Hush.”

“It’s not sani—“

“HUSH. It’s not going to kill you!”

“But I could develop—“

“You won’t. Now hush.” Hotch ordered, sliding out of Reid’s body only to press back in. Reid moaned and shivered. Hotch seized Reid’s hips in his hands and pulled the youth into his thrusts.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Both men froze, eyes wide.

“… Ignore it!” Hotch gasped, cursing when Reid shoved him away and seized his bath towel, wrapping it around himself.

“The lights are all on, anyone who looked at my windows knows I’m home!” Reid hissed. “Put on your pants!” Hotch growled and did so, pulling on his pants and following Reid to the door. The boy peered through the peephole. “Oh! It’s dinner!” He said, and Hotch slowly grinned. As Reid unlocked the door, he slowly lifted the back of the towel around Reid’s waist, and when Reid opened the door, Hotch thrust three fingers into Reid, beginning to slide them in and out, stroking the boy’s inner walls.

Reid froze and squeaked, eyes going wide.

“That was fast.” Hotch said casually, reaching out and taking the bag from the delivery boy. “Thanks.”

“Um, it’ll be thirty four fifty seven.” The man said.

“Oh! Right.” Hotch said. “Reid, my wallet is right there on the table.” Reid blinked and gulped, fumbling at the wallet on the table beside him. He pulled out two twenties, shoved them into the man’s hands, then slammed the door in his face. A second later, Hotch had ripped away his towel again and dragged him across the apartment. Reid yipped and managed to set the bag of food down as they passed the kitchen on their frantic journey to the bed.

Reid grunted as he was shoved back onto the bed, and he scooted up until he was sitting against the head board, watching Hotch getting overly violent in the removal of his pants. Reid snorted.

“I swear to God Aaron…” He grumbled as Hotch finally tossed his pants aside. “If you EVER pull anything like that again—“

“Shut up.” Hotch snorted, crawling over to Reid.

“No, YOU shut up and listen.” Reid said, crossing his legs. Hotch glared at him. “I am NOT letting you in until you listen to me.” Reid said firmly. Hotch blinked, then slowly grinned. Reid blinked and his eyes widened. “Hotch… what… what are…?” He stammered, discovering that the look in the elder’s eyes was making him VERY nervous and VERY aroused…

Hotch pounced and Reid let out a shriek. The man grabbed his legs and wrenched them apart, lifting Reid’s hips to rest on the elder’s thighs, and hooking his knees over his shoulders. Reid’s hands flew up and gripped the top edge of the headboard and he stared at Hotch, mouth hanging open in surprise.

“Not letting me in, huh?” Hotch asked with a chuckle. Reid gulped audibly.

“I… I…” The boy squeaked, then threw his head back with a loud gasp as Hotch buried his erect penis into his agent’s warm recesses in one harsh stroke. Reid’s gasp was followed by a longing groan. Hotch raised himself up onto his knees and began to thrust up into the oiled channel, taking up a blistering pace that immediately had his younger lover groaning and writhing in his arms… He gripped the doctor’s hips hard enough to bruise, pulling his body into every thrust… each penetration was punctuated with a sharp cry from the young genius, and gasps from the former prosecutor.

“God… Spencer…” Hotch breathed, bending over the youth and kissing across his chest and shoulders. 

“A-Aaron… please… L-Love you…” Reid whined, breath hitching in his chest.

“Come on, Spencer…” Hotch growled, sliding a hand down Reid’s trembling body and fondling his lust swollen genitals. “Let go…” Reid writhed, a strained whine creeping past his tightened throat and clenched teeth. “Come on, baby…” Hotch ordered.

“A-Aaronnnnnnn…”

“Let go, baby… Scream for me…” Hotch hissed, giving the boy’s dribbling erection a long stroke with one hand and squeezing his scrotum in the other. Reid thrashed at that, sobbing, and when his lover’s erection seared a path across his prostate, he snapped. 

“Ah! AHN!!! AARONNNNNHH!!!” 

Hotch gasped as he watched his lover, enthralled with the sights, sounds and feelings of his lover in the throes of his orgasm. The look of pleasure across the youth’s flushed face, so intense it resembled pain… his swollen testicles lifting up into his body as they pumped his fluids up through his shaft… His hot silken channel constricting around the elder’s rigid phallus, tightening almost painfully… the throb of his length in the man’s hand as he ejaculated, the pearly strands splashing across his chest and stomach. His contorted features softened and relaxed into a look of sublime ecstasy as he rode out his orgasm, eyes staring off into space, mouth open in a silent scream as Hotch continued to buck into the youth, seeking his own release. 

Reid sighed when his lover found what he was looking for… he felt the man’s organ throb deep within him, injecting his hot semen into the boy’s trembling core. Then Reid closed his eyes and relaxed. Hotch watched his face as the harsh intensity of his release melted into that soft, caressing state of bliss. Slowly, the elder took Reid into his arms and lowered him to rest on the pillows, slipping out of his quivering body and reclining next to him. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through his agent’s tousled curls, smiling when the youth mewed softly, nuzzling into the man’s hand. He leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to Reid’s cheek, then got up and moved across the room, washing his hands and retrieving the bag of food, hearing Reid slip into the bathroom to clean himself up and wash his hands as well. Hotch carried it back over to the bed and slid back onto it with Reid, kissing his forehead. Reid smiled and sighed, slowly moving himself to sit up against the pillows as Hotch unpacked their dinner.

“Mmmm…” Reid purred, curling into Hotch’s side. “What did you order?”

“Just an assortment of appetizers from Olive Garden.” Hotch said with a shrug. “Finger foods.”

“… Ooooh.” Reid said appreciatively as Hotch began to lay them out. Fried Calamari, toasted ravioli, fried mozzarella, stuffed mushrooms, bruschetta, spinach and artichoke dip, a bowl of salad, breadsticks, and dipping sauces. The pair settled down to eat, Hotch smiling as Reid rested his head on the elder’s shoulder, nibbling on a piece of Calamari. They ate in a comfortable silence, and when they were finished, they put the food away, brushed their teeth and slid into bed.

“Hotch?” Reid murmured after a bit, and Hotch looked through the darkness at the top of the head that was resting on his chest.

“Hm?”

“When you leave tomorrow… there’s a present in the front closet for Jack.” Hotch blinked, then smiled.

“Thank you.” He whispered softy, pressing a kiss to the crown of Reid’s head. “I love you, Spencer. Sleep well. And be good for Garcia, tomorrow.”

“… You suck, Hotch.”

“Goodnight, Spencer.” The man chuckled, kissing Reid’s head again.

“… You still suck.” Hotch just smiled at the growl from his lover and closed his eyes, but just before he fell asleep, the tiniest sigh reached his ears.

“… Love you too, Aaron…” Hotch smiled and held Reid close, allowing sleep to claim him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

E N D 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
